Sacred
by ZannaBQ
Summary: Die Untoten sind auf dem Vormarsch, die Thronfolge ist unsicher und Furcht und Schrecken herrscht im Reich Ancaria. Während der Kronrat tagt und berät wer die Herrschaft antreten soll bekommt Ritter Heero einen geheimen Auftrag...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Gundam Wing, noch die Idee zum PC-Spiel "Sacred". Ich hab mir nur überall ein wenig geklaut, meine eigenen Ideen dazugemixt und voila:-)  
**Beta:** Laren (wer denn sonst)

**Kommentar:** Ok, das hier ist das Resultat meiner langen Internetabwesenheit. Denn was macht Klein-Zanna wenn sie kein Internet hat? Genau, sie spiel exzessiv Computerspiele. Diesmal war es das Spiel "Sacred". Die einen oder anderen von euch werden es vielleicht kennen - man zieht mit seinem Held durch die Gegend, killt Monster, erfüllt Missionen und rettet die Welt. Doch natürlich konnte ich nicht einfach so ein paar Dämonen killen um den Frust (wegen der Internetabstinenz) abzubauen, oh nein. Es mußte mich natürlich sofort ein Plotbunny beißen.

Kleiner Hinweis: Es ist nicht notwendig das Spiel zu kennen um bei dieser Story mitzukommen. Es wird auch keine einfache Nacherzählung des Spiels selbst (sowas hab ich mal für Diablo gelesen, laaaaaaaaaaaaaangweilig). Nein, meine Geschichte spielt 25 Jahre nach den Geschehnissen des Spiels. Außerdem hab ich einige Ereignisse des Spiels abgeändert oder ganz neu geschrieben, so daß die Geschichte im Grunde nur im Sacred-Universum spielt, mit den Figuren die dort vorkommen und natürlich unseren GW-Jungs. Oh, und für die von euch die das Add-On "Underworld" ebenfalls kennen - auch da hab ich mich etwas bedient, aber für meine Geschichte haben die Ereignisse aus dem Add-On nie stattgefunden (hach ist das kompliziert 'g').

Das hier ist eigentlich nur ein Versuch von mir aus einem ziemlich interessanten und unterhaltsamen Spiel eine Geschichte zu machen. Sagt mir bitte ob das ankommt oder nicht, denn ich weiß schon jetzt daß das hier was wirklich langes werden wird, und ich möchte nicht 50 Kapitel (oder so) schreiben, die dann keiner lesen will. Also sagt mir wie's euch gefällt, ok? (Auch wenns bis jetzt erstmal nur nen Prolog gibt, mal sehen wann ich das 1. Kapitel fertig hab.)

So, genug gelabert aber! Auf zum Kapitel:

* * *

**Prolog**

„Mylady... Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?" Vilya von Mascarell, Regentin von Ancaria maß den ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüberstehenden Mann mit kühlem Blick. „Ich habe Euch eine klare Anweisung gegeben, Hauptmann, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch," erwiderte Zechs Marquise, Hauptmann der Königlichen Garde, „nur..."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht weshalb Ihr noch zögert," unterbrach Vilya. „Ich habe Euch befohlen mir Euren besten Mann zu schicken. Es geht um eine Mission von höchster Wichtigkeit."

„Das ist es ja, Mylady," erwiderte Marquise. „Wozu benötigt Ihr nur einen Mann? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller ein Regiment zu schicken? Wenn diese Mission wirklich so wichtig ist wie Ihr sagt-"

Vilya zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Zechs Marquise war kein kleiner Mann, und er wäre sicherlich nicht Hauptmann der Königlichen Garde geworden wenn er leicht einzuschüchtern wäre. Dennoch hatte sie mit genau diesem Blick schon weitaus größere und mächtigere Männer in die Knie gezwungen. „Natürlich ist sie wichtig," erwiderte sie kalt. „Wollt Ihr etwa andeuten ich würde nicht wissen was ich sage? Oder gar übertreiben?"

„Nein, nein!" beeilte sich Marquise zu versichern. „Das wollte ich wirklich nicht! Aber Mylady, Ihr wisst dass die Überfälle durch die Orks und die Untoten in den letzten Wochen und Monaten immer mehr zugenommen haben. Es wäre nicht klug nur einen Mann allein loszuschicken, auf einer Mission für die Krone von Ancaria."

„Das Problem durch die Orks und die Untoten ist mir durchaus bewusst, Hauptmann Marquise," erwiderte Vilya. „Glaubt mir, es ist mir nur zu sehr bewusst. Aber ich bestehe dennoch darauf dass diese Aufgabe von einem einzelnen Mann ausgeführt wird."

Als der Gesichtsaudruck des Hauptmanns sich nicht veränderte sondern weiter zweifelnd und ablehnend blieb, gab Vilya sich einen Ruck. Offenbar würde sie den Mann nicht so leicht überzeugen können, es würde ihr wohl nichts übrig bleiben ein paar mehr Details preiszugeben.

„Macht Euch keine Sorge," sagte sie deshalb und schenkte dem Mann ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich habe Euch wohl ein falsches Bild gegeben. Es handelt sich zwar um eine äußerst wichtige Mission, jedoch ist sie nur wichtig für mich. Euer Mann wird nicht im Auftrag der Krone unterwegs sein, sondern aufgrund einer privaten Angelegenheit. Und ich versichere Euch, dass sie nicht gefährlich ist." Nun, das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber Vilya hatte vor die Mission für den Ritter – wer auch immer es war – so ungefährlich wie möglich zu machen.

Hauptmann Marquise sah sie noch immer leicht zweifelnd an, jedoch war der Unwille aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Wenn Ihr sicher seid..."

„Das bin ich," erwiderte Vilya bestimmt.

„Nun, ich denke dann weiß ich bereits wen ich Euch geben werde," sagte Marquise. „Er ist noch jung, doch ein hervorragender Ritter. Auf dem Übungsplatz ist er bisher ungeschlagen, und wann immer wir auch auf einen Einsatz hinaus musste konnte ihm kein Gegner standhalten."

„Hervorragend," sagte Vilya. „Schickt mir den Mann sogleich her." Mit einer scheuchenden Handbewegung gab sie dem Hauptmann zu verstehen dass dieser sich nun entfernen konnte.

Hauptmann Marquise verbeugte sich leicht, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Arbeitszimmer der Regentin. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel seufzte Vilya tief auf und sackte in ihrem Sessel zusammen. Sämtliche Anspannung verließ ihren Körper, und mit einem Mal konnte man ihr jedes einzelne ihrer 50 Jahre auch ansehen.

Müde drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und starrte blicklos aus dem hohen Fenster des Schlosses. So viele Jahre... Seit 25 Jahren regierte sie nun schon das Land, und manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl als würde all diese Verantwortung sie noch einmal erdrücken. Vielleicht lag das ja auch nur daran dass sie sie alleine tragen musste.

‚So war das nicht geplant,' dachte Vilya deprimiert. Nichts war so geplant gewesen. Doch das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern, egal wie sehr sie auch mit dem Schicksal – und sich selbst! – haderte. Eine einzige Entscheidung, getroffen ohne vorher genügend darüber nachzudenken, und die Konsequenzen quälten sie noch immer. Und bestimmten ihre Handlungen bis heute, sogar bis zu eben diesem Moment. Wie eine einzige, logische Abfolge von Ereignissen, die ausgelöst von einem Wort direkt auf diesen Augenblick hinausliefen.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ Vilya zusammenzucken und verwirrt im Zimmer umherblicken. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen während sie damit beschäftigt war der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern? Unwichtig, jetzt galt es keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie holte tief Atem, richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf und rief, „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein junger Mann, der Kleidung nach zu urteilen einer der Ritter der Königlichen Garde, betrat den Raum. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat er an den Schreibtisch, salutierte kurz und sagte, „Hauptmann Marquise schickt mich, Mylady."

Vilya ließ ihren Blick über den jungen Mann wandern. Er war groß – nicht so groß wie der Hauptmann, doch das waren nicht viele – schlank, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar das ihm wild ins Gesicht fiel und stechende blaue Augen. Auf den ersten Blick würde niemand vermuten dass dieser junge Mann der beste von Marquises Rittern sein sollte, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen dass die Muskulatur wohlproportioniert ausgeprägt war.

„Wie lautet Euer Name?" fragte Vilya schließlich.

„Heero Yuy, Mylady," erwiderte der Ritter ruhig.

Vilya zog einen Mundwinkel anerkennend hoch. Der junge Mann ließ sich offenbar nicht von ihr einschüchtern. Das gefiel ihr. Und war ein weiterer Pluspunkt der das gelingen der Mission wahrscheinlicher machte.

„Ritter Yuy," nahm Vilya den Namen nickend zur Kenntnis. „Ich habe einen äußerst delikaten Auftrag für Euch. Und bevor ich Euch weitere Einzelheiten verrate, muss ich wissen wie es um Eure Verschwiegenheit bestellt ist."

Der junge Ritter hob eine Augenbraue – so als könnte er nicht glauben dass man ihm diese Frage tatsächlich stellen musste – verzog aber ansonsten nicht das Gesicht. „Wenn Ihr mir befehlt stillschweigen über das zu waren was in diesem Raum besprochen wird, dann werde ich diesem Befehl Folge leisten," gab er monoton zur Antwort.

„Sehr gut," Vilya gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Ritter Yuy, wie gut kennt Ihr Euch mit der jüngeren Geschichte Ancarias aus?"


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, hier schon das nächste Kapitel (weil ja der Prolog wirklich sehr kurz war). Hoffe es gefällt euch ebenso, im Moment bin ich nämlich noch ziemlich auf dem Sacred-Trip, könnte gut sein daß die nächsten Kapitel etwas dichter aufeinander folgen. Jedenfalls viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Wilbur Moreton, Hofmarschall von Burg Hohenmut betrat den Sitzungssaal des Kronrates und sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Die meisten Plätze der Ratsmitglieder waren bereits besetzt, und das Gemurmel der mehr oder weniger leise geführten Unterhaltungen der anwesenden Lords und Ladys bildete eine monotone Hintergrundkulisse.

Mit einem raschen Blick durch den Saal erspähte er einen seiner Bekannten und ging direkt auf ihn zu. „Stonewell," begrüßte er den Lord als er an dessen Platz angekommen war mit einem Kopfnicken. „Wisst Ihr was diese Sitzung soll? Wer hat sie einberufen? Das ist alles höchst ungewöhnlich!"

Der mit Stonewell angesprochene Mann hob den Kopf und nickte Wilbur ebenfalls freundlich zu. Beide Männer waren im selben Alter – etwas über 60 – und kannten sich schon beinahe ihr ganzes Leben lang. Und obwohl man nicht sagen konnte dass sie beste Freunde waren, so hatten doch die gemeinsam erlebten Ereignisse und die Tatsache dass sie sich in denselben Kreisen bewegten die beiden Männer eine Kameradschaft entwickeln lassen.

„Soweit ich weiß wurde die Sitzung von Lord Winterberry einberufen," antwortete Stonewell auf Wilburs Frage. „Was jedoch den Grund angeht bin ich genauso ratlos wie Ihr. Ah, da ist Lord Winterberry ja," Stonewell deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür des Saals. „Sieht so aus als würden wir unsere Antwort gleich bekommen."

Wilbur drehte sich um, und tatsächlich, Lord Winterberry, ein gutaussehender Mann Mitte 40 hatte soeben den Saal betreten, gefolgt von ein paar weiteren Lords, und steuerte direkt seinen angestammten Platz im Saal an. Wilbur folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Lord Winterberry sah sich im Saal um. „Ist jeder der Lords und Ladys anwesend? Ja?" Als keine Verneinung kam, nickte Winterberry einmal. „Gut, dann können wir ja beginnen. Ich habe diese außerplanmäßige Sitzung des Kronrats einberufen weil ich ein sehr ernstes Thema zur Sprache bringen will."

Winterberry sah sich einen Moment lang schweigend im Saal um, dann fuhr er fort, „In den letzten Jahren ist es schon das eine oder andere Mal angesprochen worden, doch niemals eingehend genug das wir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen wären. Es geht um die Thronfolge. Ich bin der Meinung dass es höchste Zeit ist sich diesem Thema ernsthaft zu widmen."

Leises Gemurmel erhob sich im Saal, doch Winterberry erhob die Stimme um über das Geräusch hörbar zu sein. „Jeder der hier Anwesenden hat mit Sicherheit selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, aber es bisher noch nicht gewagt es laut auszusprechen. Aber seien wir ehrlich – die Zukunft unseres Reiches ist mehr als unsicher.

„Unsere Regentin, so sehr wir sie und ihre Weisheit auch wertschätzen, wird nicht ewig leben. Und so sehr es mich auch schmerzt es so brutal auszusprechen, aber sie ist inzwischen über das Alter hinaus in dem sie noch Kinder bekommen könnte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie sich in all den Jahren niemals einen Gemahl genommen hat. Lords und Ladys, wir stehen vor einem ernsten Problem."

„Winterberry, Ihr könnt der Regentin doch wahrlich nicht vorwerfen dass sie niemals geheiratet hat!" rief Lord Montague, einer der ältesten Lords, aus. „Jeder hier weiß wie tief ihre Gefühle für den verstorbenen Prinzen waren. Ihr wart noch zu jung damals, Winterberry, aber ich hab gesehen was sein Tod dem armen Mädchen angetan hat. Eine Zeit lang hat es so ausgesehen als würde sie sich nie wieder davon erholen." Der alte Mann schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Lord Montague, Ihr versteht mich falsch," erwiderte Winterberry ruhig. „Nichts läge mir ferner als unserer Regentin einen Vorwurf zu machen weil sie ihrer Liebe treu blieb, selbst nach all den Jahren. Selbst wenn es einige gibt die argumentieren dass sie mehr an das Reich denken und einen Gemahl hätte wählen sollen, so gehöre ich nicht dazu, wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst. Aber das ändert nichtsdestotrotz nichts an unserem gegenwärtigen Problem."

Winterberry ließ seinen Blick erneut einen Moment durch den Saal wandern. „Vilya von Mascarell ist eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, jeder hier kann das bezeugen. Und in den letzten Jahren war es oft nur diese Persönlichkeit die Ancaria zusammen gehalten hat. Doch was geschieht wenn sie einmal nicht mehr hier ist?"

Wilbur runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich leicht vor. Er konnte den Wahrheitsgehalt von Winterberrys Worten nicht abstreiten, aber dennoch gefiel ihm das hier nicht. „Lord Winterberry, warum habt Ihr die Regentin zu dieser Sitzung nicht eingeladen?" warf er deshalb ein. „Sicherlich ist die Thronfolge doch ein Thema welches sie auch betrifft."

Winterberry wandte sich Wilbur zu. „Nun, dieses Thema ist – nicht leicht und äußerst delikat. Selbst wir haben offensichtlich große Schwierigkeiten es unter uns zu besprechen. Ich dachte die Regentin –" Winterberry zögerte kurz, dann fuhr er fort, „Ich wollte ihr unnötigen Schmerz ersparen."

Wilburs Stirnrunzeln ließ nicht nach. „Ich denke trotzdem dass wir das nicht ohne sie besprechen sollten," sagte er schließlich. Sein Einwurf würde zwar nichts nützen – er war eigentlich nur hier aufgrund seiner Stellung als Hofmarschall. Da er keinen Adelstitel besaß und auch nicht zu den ältesten Familien des Reiches gehörte hätte er andernfalls keinen Zutritt zum Kronrat gehabt. Sein Wort hatte leider nicht allzu viel Einfluss auf all die hohen Herrschaften.

„Ich stimme dem Hofmarschall zu," ertönte auf einmal eine neue Stimme und sämtliche anwesende Lords und Ladys drehten ihre Köpfe der Quelle dieser Stimme zu. „Die Regentin hat ein Recht darauf bei der Bestimmung ihres Nachfolgers mitzureden."

Lord Quatre Winner, das jüngste Mitglied des Kronrates sah ruhig von einem Gesicht der Anwesenden zum anderen. Wilbur nickte dem jungen Mann dankend zu, doch dieser schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Wilbur nahm sich einen Moment den jungen Lord etwas genauer zu betrachten.

Die anderen Ratsmitglieder waren allesamt beträchtlich älter – genauer gesagt war Lord Winterberry mit seinen 44 Jahren Lord Winner altersmäßig noch am nächsten – was daran lag dass jeweils das Familienoberhaupt der höchsten Adelsfamilien einen Sitz im Kronrat innehatte. Lord Winner hatte diese Position aus dem einfach Grund inne, weil er das einzige noch übrige Mitglied seiner Familie war.

Eine ganze Reihe von Jahren hatte es sogar ausgesehen als wäre die Familie Winner bei den Unruhen vor 25 Jahren, als der Verräter DeMordrey nach dem Thron gegriffen hatte, komplett ausgelöscht worden. Als sich die Unruhen gelegt hatten, hatte es kaum eine Adelsfamilie gegeben die keine Verluste zu betrauern hatte. Doch keine Familie hatte es so schwer getroffen wie die Winners. Der Familiensitz war während eines Kampfes vollkommen ausgelöscht worden, und es hatte so ausgesehen als hätte niemand überlebt.

Doch offenbar hatten sie sich geirrt, denn vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren war das nun jüngste Mitglied des Kronrates in Hohenmut aufgetaucht. Die Geschichte die er erzählte klang abenteuerlich und phantastisch zugleich. Offenbar hatte seine Mutter den Angriff überlebt da sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf dem Anwesen aufhielt. Sie war im Wald Pilze sammeln gewesen als DeMordreys Truppen mit den Drachenreitern dort vorbeikamen. Als sie zurückkam hatte sie vor den rauchenden Ruinen gestanden.

Aus Angst um ihr Leben war sie geflohen und hatte sich in einem abgelegenen Dorf in den Wäldern versteckt, wo sie Wochen später dann festgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Und selbst nachdem DeMordrey getötet war und wieder so etwas wie Ruhe ins Reich eingekehrt war hatte die verblichene Lady Winner noch immer die irrationale Angst geplagt sie und ihr Sohn sollten getötet werden. Sie hatte sich in jenem Dorf versteckt bis sie vor zwei Jahren gestorben war. Das war dann der Zeitpunkt gewesen an dem der junge Quatre beschlossen hatte Hohenmut aufzusuchen und seinen angestammten Platz einzunehmen.

Die Geschichte hatte eine Menge Aufsehen erregt hier in Hohenmut, aber so unglaublich sie auch klang, niemand hatte die Identität des jungen Mannes angezweifelt. Die Familienähnlichkeit war einfach zu groß als dass man ihn für einen Betrüger halten konnte. Mit diesen goldblonden Haaren und den aquamarinblauen Augen hätte er sogar das Urbild der Winnerfamilie sein können.

Und so hatte er seinen Platz als das jüngste Mitglied des Kronrates seit über 300 Jahren eingenommen. Und obwohl sein jugendliches Aussehen einem zunächst den Eindruck von Verletzlichkeit und Naivität vermittelte, so waren diejenigen die gedacht hatten den jungen Lord leicht manipulieren zu können sehr schnell eines besseren belehrt worden. Trotz seines Alters von nicht einmal 25 besaß Quatre Winner eine seltsame Art Weisheit die ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr und mehr Respekt verschafft hatte. Wenn der junge Lord Winner etwas sagte, dann hörte man ihm zu.

„Euer Einwand, Lord Winner, und der des Hofmarschalls ist notiert," sagte Lord Winterberry ruhig. „Jedoch halte ich es für angebracht wenn wir jetzt mit unserer Sitzung fortfahren. Die Regentin wird das Protokoll erhalten, und sollte sie dann noch Einwände haben so kann sie eine erneute Sitzung einberufen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Lords blieb unlesbar, jedoch gab er mit einem leichten Nicken zu verstehen dass Lord Winterberry fortfahren möge. Wilbur, der noch immer nicht wirklich einverstanden war dass Vilya nicht anwesend war, lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Er würde zwar nicht länger protestieren, jedoch dafür sorgen dass im Protokoll vermerkt wurde wessen Idee es gewesen war die Regentin außen vor zu halten.

„Nun meine Lords und Ladys," wandte Winterberry sich erneut an die Versammlung. „Widmen wir uns nun unserem Problem. Wir brauchen einen Thronfolger."

„Aber wie sollen wir einen Nachfolger wählen?" warf Lord Montmorency ein.

„Im Normalfall wäre dies das älteste Kind des jeweiligen Königs oder Regenten," sagte Stonewell. „Da Vilya von Mascarell jedoch keine Kinder hat müssen wir den nächsten Verwandten wählen."

„Auf diese Art und Weise wurde schließlich auch Vilya die Regentin," nickte Lady Pennington. „Sie hat diese Stellung nicht etwa erhalten weil sie die Verlobte des Prinzen gewesen ist, sondern aufgrund der Tatsache dass sie – nach Prinz Valor – die nächste Verwandte von König Arnum war. Auch wenn diese Verwandtschaft sehr entfernt war. Darum trägt sie auch nur den Titel ‚Regentin'. Hätte sie ein Kind gehabt, so hätte dieses erneut den Titel ‚König' oder ‚Königin' innegehabt. So war es in Ancaria schon immer."

„Dann sind wir also erneut auf der Suche nach einem Regenten," sagte Winterberry. „Lord Montague, Ihr seid von uns allen der Älteste und habt Euch ausgiebig mit Ahnenforschung beschäftigt. Könnt Ihr uns sagen wer Vilyas nächste Verwandte sind?"

Lord Montague rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Nun, die Königsfamilie war leider noch niemals sonderlich kinderreich. Das hat sich durch viele Generationen hindurchgezogen. Valor war Arnums einziges Kind, genauso wie Arnum zuvor ein Einzelkind war. Und auch Vilyas Familie, die ja entfernt mit dem Thron verwandt ist, hat diese Familieneigenschaft geerbt. Soweit ich weiß gab es auch dort seit Generationen nur Einzelkinder. Unsere Regentin ist die letzte in dieser Reihe. Ich fürchte, wir stehen vor einem Problem. Keine der restlichen adligen Familien ist näher mit dem Thron verwandt als eine andere. Meines Wissens gibt es keinen der die Thronfolge antreten könnte." Montague seufzte tief auf. „Es ist wirklich ein Jammer dass unser Prinz so jung und kinderlos sterben musste."

Einen Moment herrschte tiefes Schweigen, dann erhob sich ein lautes Gemurmel im Saal. Sämtliche Lords und Ladys redeten wild durcheinander. Jeder hatte gewusst dass dies kein leichtes Thema sein würde, doch keiner hatte geahnt – oder wahrhaben wollen – dass es so schlimm war. Ohne eine gesicherte Thronfolge würde bald der nächste Usurpator auftauchen. Das Land würde von einem Bürgerkrieg in den nächsten stürzen – und das zu einem Zeitpunkt wo es sich das nicht leisten konnte.

Wilbur besah sich die Aufregung im Saal leicht schuldbewusst. Er räusperte sich und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Er wusste, er würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Doch es würde mit Sicherheit keine einfache sein. Schließlich stand er vor der Wahl ein Versprechen zu brechen welches er vor über 25 Jahren gegeben und bis jetzt gewahrt hatte – oder zuzulassen dass das Land und all die Menschen die darin lebten erneut vor dem Untergang standen.

„Aber wie sollen wir vorgehen?" rief Lady Pennington. „Wir können doch nicht einfach einen Regenten aus dem Hut ziehen!"

„Vielleicht wenn wir die nächste Regentschaft unter uns ausmachten?" versuchte Lord Montmorency sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Lord Winner, der – außer Wilbur selbst – als einziger nicht in das Geschrei mit eingestimmt, sondern offenbar Wilbur beobachtet hatte, beugte sich auf einmal leicht vor. „Sir Moreton?" wandte er sich an Wilbur. „Habt Ihr etwas dazu zu sagen?" Obwohl der junge Mann nicht laut gesprochen hatte, war seine Stimme klar und deutlich über das Stimmengewirr zu verstehen und brachte sämtliche Lords und Ladys zum Schweigen.

Wilbur rutschte erneut unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher. Er mochte es nicht wirklich wenn die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit so auf ihm ruhte wie in diesem Moment. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber die erwartungsvollen Blicke all dieser Lords und Ladys jagten ihm durchaus etwas Angst ein.

„Der Junge hat Recht," warf Stonewell ein. „Ich kenne Euch nun schon lang genug, und Ihr seht ganz so aus als hättet Ihr etwas zu sagen."

Wilbur seufzte tief. Er hatte sich entschieden was er zu tun hatte – er hoffte nur, sie würde ihm vergeben dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. „Nun gut," sagte er, richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und blickte ruhig in die Runde. „Es ist... nicht ganz korrekt dass Prinz Valor kinderlos starb."

Das Schweigen dass Wilbur daraufhin entgegenschlug war so absolut dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Jedes einzelne ihm zugewandte Gesicht blickte ihn überrascht an. Wilbur war sich sogar sicher, dass die Lords und Ladys nicht überraschter ausgesehen hätten wenn er sich hier vor allen Augen in einen Ork verwandelt hätte.

„Was meint Ihr damit ‚nicht ganz kinderlos'?" fragte Lord Winterberry schließlich.

Wilbur seufzte tief. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht dies hier zu berichten, denn es bedeutet dass ich ein Versprechen breche welches ich vor langer Zeit einer sehr guten Freundin gab. Jedoch denke ich dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Ich bitte euch Lords und Ladys jedoch mich meine Geschichte in Ruhe zu Ende erzählen zu lassen bevor Ihr mich befragt. Es ist auch so schon schwer genug."

Lord Winterberry nickte zustimmend, und Wilbur holte tief Luft. „Vor 25 Jahren griff der Verräter DeMordrey zum Thron, und unser Prinz, zusammen mit einer Handvoll von getreuen musste sich wochenlang verstecken bevor er den Verräter stellen und besiegen konnte. Ein Kampf bei dem der Prinz selbst ebenfalls ums Leben kam. Was nicht so viele hier wissen ist die Tatsache dass DeMordrey zu jenem Zeitpunkt unser geringstes Problem war. Der schwarze Magier Shaddar hatte einen Dämon beschworen, welchen er in unsere Welt entließ."

Leise, erstaunte Ausrufe und ungläubiges Kopfschütteln bei den gespannt lauschenden Ratsmitgliedern. „Also das ist der Grund weshalb...!" entschlüpfte es Lady Pennington sogar bevor sie sich wieder fassen und den Rest des Satzes hinunterschlucken konnte. Schließlich hatte der Rat versprochen Wilbur seine Geschichte beenden zu lassen ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ja genau," ging Wilbur dennoch auf Lady Penningtons Ausruf ein. „Das ist der Grund warum damals von einem Tag auf den anderen die Orks begannen in unser Land vorzudringen. Die Anwesenheit des Dämons bewirkte dass sich die Untoten erhoben und von Süden her begannen unsere Welt zu überrennen. Doch ich hole zu weit aus. Darüber kann ich ein anderes Mal berichten.

„Hier geht es schließlich im Moment um die Thronfolge. Der Prinz hatte damals eine Handvoll Gefährten um sich gescharrt, alles erfahrene Kämpfer von denen jeder etwas besonderes zur Gruppe beitrug. Wir alle haben damals schlimme Zeiten durchgemacht, und ich denke es ist nur zu verständlich dass der Prinz damals Trost fand bei einer der Kämpferinnen mit denen er so viele Tage und Wochen verbrachte."

„Ihr meint also es besteht die Möglichkeit dass der Prinz doch irgendwo ein Kind hat?" fragte Winterberry.

„Aber warum hat die Frau dann all die Jahre geschwiegen?" warf Stonewell ein. „Man sollte doch annehmen dass sie inzwischen vorgetreten wäre und den rechtmäßigen Platz für ihr Kind eingefordert hätte, wenn sie denn tatsächlich eines bekommen hat."

Wilbur zog kurz die Mundwinkel hoch. „Das ist der Punkt wo es kompliziert wird. Um Eure Frage zuerst zu beantworten, Lord Winterberry, es besteht nicht nur die Möglichkeit eines Kindes, ich weiß es mit absoluter Gewissheit. Es gibt ein Kind aus dieser Verbindung. Was jedoch die Mutter angeht..." Wilbur seufzte tief, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Sie ist kein Mensch. Die Mutter von Valors Kind ist die Waldelfin Maegalcarwen, die damals Teil der Gruppe war die gegen Shaddar und DeMordrey kämpfte."

Erneut herrschte ungläubige Stille im Raum. Und erneut spiegelten die Gesichter nur Unglauben und Schock wider. Schließlich war es Lord Montague der als erstes die Worte wiederfand. „Nun, das ist immerhin was neues," murmelte der alte Mann. „Wir hatten noch niemals zuvor einen Elf auf dem königlichen Thron von Ancaria."

Das schien den Bann zu brechen und erneut erklang ein lautes Durcheinander an Stimmen.

„Ich erinnere mich an Maegalcarwen," konnte man Lady Pennington hören. „Sie hat mir damals geholfen vor meinem ersten Ehemann zu fliehen. Ein brutaler Mistkerl dem es eine Freude war jeden zu misshandeln der schwächer war als er selbst. Ohne sie wäre ich heute wohl nicht mehr am Leben."

„Wieso hören wir erst jetzt davon?" Montmorency blickte empört in die Runde.

„Sir Moreton," rief Lord Winterberry mit erhobener Stimme. „Seid Ihr Euch absolut sicher?"

Wilbur nickte. „Das bin ich. Maegalcarwen hat mich aus der Gefangenschaft durch die Orks befreit und ich bin einige Tage mit ihr durch das Land gezogen bevor wir uns dem Prinzen angeschlossen haben. In der Zeit sind wir gute Freunde geworden. Außer mir wusste niemand von der Schwangerschaft, nicht einmal der Prinz. Maegalcarwen hat mich gebeten stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Sie wollte nicht dass ihr Kind in die politischen Machenschaften der Menschen, wie sie es nannte, verwickelt würde. Und ich habe mein Versprechen bis zum heutigen Tage gehalten. Doch nun," Wilbur seufzte, „nun steht das Wohl unseres Landes auf dem Spiel. Und Maegalcarwens Kind ist inzwischen alt genug um selbst seine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Lord Winterberry nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, das stellt uns vor eine neue Frage. Es gibt zwar einen Thronerben, aber wie Lord Montague eben schon gesagt hat, bisher saß noch niemals jemand anderes als ein Mensch auf dem Thron von Ancaria. Wollen wir die Krone tatsächlich an die Elfen übergeben?"

„Eure Aussage ist nicht ganz korrekt, Lord Winterberry," warf Lord Winner ein. „Wir würden die Krone nicht an die Elfen übergeben. Sondern an Valors Sohn oder Tochter. Das Kind, das immerhin nur ein Halbelf ist. Und es könnte durchaus auch sein, dass es überhaupt kein Interesse am Thron von Ancaria hat."

Der junge Lord sah sich einen Moment lang aufmerksam im Saal um und schien jede einzelne Reaktion der Ratsmitglieder zu registrieren. „Und außerdem könnte es durchaus von Vorteil sein wenn ein Halbelf auf dem Thron sitzt," fügte er schließlich hinzu. „Elfen, selbst Halbelfen haben eine weitaus höhere Lebenserwartung als Menschen. Es würde also eine geraume Zeit vergehen ehe wir uns erneut Sorgen um die Thronfolge machen müssten." Ein geradezu spöttisches Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des jungen Lords.

„Das ist kein Thema um Witze darüber zu machen, Lord Winner," erwiderte Lord Winterberry kühl.

„Oh ich scherze durchaus nicht," antwortete Lord Winner ebenso kühl. „Wie auch immer unsere Entscheidung aussehen mag, bevor wir überhaupt weiter diskutieren können sollten wir erst einmal herausfinden ob der potentielle Thronerbe überhaupt Interesse daran hat. Ich schlage vor wir schicken eine Abordnung nach Tyr-Fasul und sprechen mit Maegalcarwen und ihrem Kind."

Wilbur lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Obwohl die Diskussion ob es eine Abordnung geben sollte oder nicht inzwischen auf Hochtouren lief, war Wilbur sich sicher dass genau das geschehen würde. Lord Winner machte ganz den Eindruck als hätte er sich diese Sache in den Kopf gesetzt, und Wilbur hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren festgestellt – wenn der junge Lord Winner sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, so wurde das auch durchgeführt. Egal wie viel Protest es anfangs dagegen auch gab.

Es würde sich also eine Abordnung des Kronrates auf den Weg nach Tyr-Fasul, die Hauptstadt der Waldelfen machen. Und Wilbur hatte die Absicht Teil dieser Abordnung zu sein. Er war es Maegalcarwen schuldig ihr persönlich mitzuteilen dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Und er konnte nur hoffen dass er das richtige getan hatte und die Waldelfin ihm vergeben würde.

-----------------------------------

**Anmerkung:** Damit bei denen die das Spiel kennen keine Verwirrung aufkommt: Im Spiel ist Tyr-Fasul der Name der kleinen Ansiedlung im Wald. Da mir kein passender Name für die Hauptstadt der Elfen eingefallen ist, hab ich einfach diesen Namen geklaut. :-) Die Festung im Wald heißt in meiner Geschichte jetzt also anders (falls sie überhaupt erwähnt wird).


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel, und wie einige von euch gefordert haben, es tauchen immer mehr GW-Charakter auf. Ich hoffe, ich werd euch mit der Rolle die die einzelnen von ihnen spielen werden vielleicht doch ein wenig überraschen. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Duo seufzte tief und sah auf das verunstaltete Ergebnis seines letzten Versuchs hinab, das er in der Hand hielt. Das sah so gar nicht wie ein Tannenzapfen aus. Allerdings auch nicht mehr wie ein Stein. Duo legte den Kopf schief. Eigentlich sah es nichts ähnlich was Duo jemals gesehen hatte.

Mit einem frustrierten Stirnrunzeln warf Duo das – Ding – hinter sich und hob einen neuen Stein vom Waldboden hoch. Verflixt noch mal, so schwer konnte das doch wohl nicht sein, oder? Er hatte doch mit den meisten anderen Zaubersprüchen auch keine Probleme. Aber dieser eine hier... Gut, um ehrlich zu sein war dies hier einer von drei Zaubern die Duo selbst nach jahrelangem Üben immer noch nicht meisterte.

Duo schüttelte einmal schnell den Kopf, dann konzentrierte er sich erneut. Er stellte sich vor, welche Form der kleine Kiesel in seiner Hand annehmen sollte, ging genau ein auf jede Erhebung und Unebenheit, konnte den Zapfen praktisch schon vor sich sehen. Dann griff er tief hinein in jenes Knäuel aus naturverbundener Erdmagie das jeder Waldelf besaß und ließ die Magie in den Stein fließen.

Genau wie zuvor begann der Stein leicht zu glühen, fing an sich zu verformen und Duo war schon fast dabei vor Freude aufzujubeln. Es sah beinahe so aus als würde es diesmal klappen. Doch dann, genau wie bei den letzten zehn Versuchen, blitzte der Stein auf einmal grell auf und Duo nahm schnell seine andere Hand hoch um seine Augen zu bedecken.

Als er die Hand schließlich zögernd wieder senkte, erkannte er, dass er ein weiteres 'etwas' in Händen hielt. Duo stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und warf das Ding ebenfalls über seine Schulter zu den anderen seltsamen Gebilden, die dort rumlagen.

Es war wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren. Duo konnte einfach nicht rausfinden was er denn falsch machte. Die anderen Elfen hatten es ihm doch immer und immer wieder mehr oder weniger geduldig erklärt, und Duo hielt sich auch peinlich genau an diese Erklärungen, aber irgendwie ging es dennoch jedes mal wieder schief.

Duo warf einen kurzen bösen Blick auf den Haufen seiner missglückten Experimente. Er sollte es langsam angehen, hatte man ihm gesagt. Mit kleinen Dingen anfangen. Nicht zu viel auf einmal erwarten. Aber selbst die kleinen Dinge wollten nicht so wie Duo es wollte. Frustriert zog Duo die Beine an, schlang seine Arme darum und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Knien ab.

Die Transformation von unbelebten und belebten Dingen in andere unbelebte und belebte Dinge – sprich Steine, Zweige, Zapfen, Blätter in andere Gegenstände oder gar Tiere – war eine der grundlegendsten Fähigkeiten eines Waldelfen. Jeder konnte es, selbst einige der Kinder hatten zumindest schon die Verwandlung von Steinen in Zweige oder Blätter gemeistert. Nur Duo noch nicht.

Was auch der Grund war warum Duo hier allein im Wald auf einer Lichtung saß und heimlich diesen Zauber übte statt zu Hause, wo er von anderen Elfen dabei gesehen werden konnte. Es war einfach zu peinlich andauernd bei etwas zu versagen, was selbst Kinder konnten.

Eine ganze Weile saß Duo einfach so da und brütete vor sich hin. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich seine Laune vollkommen zu verderben indem er weiterhin vergeblich versuchte einen der Steine in etwas anderes zu verwandeln. Andererseits hatte er auch keine Lust wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Der Rat der Elfen schien in letzter Zeit an Langeweile zu leiden und dachte sich ständig irgendwelche Aufgaben aus, die dann von den jungen Waldelfen zu erledigen waren. Duo drückte sich davor so oft es nur ging.

Andererseits konnte es ziemlich langweilig werden wenn man im Wald nichts zu tun hatte. Vielleicht sollte er losgehen und nach Trowa suchen? Womöglich hätte er heute sogar Glück und würde ihn finden.

Auf einmal hob Duo den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt. Was war das für ein seltsames Geräusch? Es klang ein wenig wie die Geräusche die ein Reh oder ein Hirsch beim Laufen machte, nur viel schwerer und lauter. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte das nur sein?

Geschmeidig erhob Duo sich aus seiner sitzenden Position, hob seinen Bogen, den er immer mit sich trug, hoch und drehte sich einmal langsam im Kreis, um herauszufinden aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch kam. Schließlich hatte er es lokalisiert und begann darauf zuzugehen. Duo war ein Elf, und der Wald war seine natürliche Umgebung. Wenn er es wollte konnte er sich so geräuschlos bewegen dass er sich bis auf Armreichweite an wilde Tiere heranschleichen konnte.

Vorsichtig und vollkommen lautlos näherte Duo sich der Geräuschquelle. Schließlich lichteten die Bäume sich ein wenig und gaben den Blick frei auf einen relativ breiten Wildpfad. Und endlich konnte Duo sehen was da so seltsame Geräusche verursachte.

Es war ein Tier. Allerdings keines das Duo jemals gesehen hatte. Es sah ein bisschen so aus wie ein Hirsch, allerdings nur größer und ohne Geweih. Und auch der Schwanz sah anders aus – fasst so wie Duos eigene Haare wenn er diese offen ließ. Und es hatte eine Farbe die Duo noch niemals an einem Hirsch gesehen hatte. Es war grau!

Das wirklich seltsame an dem Tier war jedoch die Tatsache, dass jemand darauf saß. Duos vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissene Augen wanderten von der Metallstange im Maul des Tieres über zwei Lederleinen und das seltsame Ledergestell welches um den Bauch des Tieres geschlungen war bis zu den zwei Taschen die hinter dem Reiter angebracht waren. Das Tier schien ein dichtes Fell zu haben, und dennoch war es bekleidet!

Viel faszinierender als das Tier fand Duo jedoch den Reiter selbst. Der Mann trug eine graue Hose und ein langärmliges, blaues Hemd. Darüber trug er einen Brustpanzer, metallene Beinschoner, einen Schwertgurt und das dazugehörige Schwert. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein Helm, weshalb Duo sein Gesicht nicht so genau erkennen konnte.

Stumm und starr stand Duo im Schatten der Büsche und sah zu, wie der unbekannte Mann auf seinem Tier an ihm vorbei ritt. Da Duo vor Erstaunung wie erstarrt gewesen war und kein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte, und er außerdem auch noch unsichtbar zwischen den Büschen versteckt stand, hatte der Fremde ihn nicht bemerkt.

Duo sah ihm eine ganze Weile einfach nur regungslos hinterher, beobachtete wie das Tier den Wildpfad entlangstapfte und dabei mit dem Kopf nickte und hin und wieder ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich gab. Schließlich riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte den beiden seltsamen Gestalten aufgeregt.

Ein fremder Besucher! Duo konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie hier im Elfenwald das letzte Mal einen fremden Besucher gehabt hatten! Nun ja, da gab es natürlich Trowa, aber das war nicht dasselbe, und deshalb zählte es nicht. Oh, Duo war ja so aufgeregt!

Duo hatte sein gesamtes bisheriges Leben – alle 24 Jahre davon – hier im Elfenwald verbracht. Und da Besucher äußerst rar waren, hatte er bisher nur die anderen Waldelfen – und Trowa – zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann musste das da vorne ein Mensch sein! Duo selbst hatte zwar noch nie zuvor einen gesehen, aber er hatte schon von ihnen gehört. Er kannte sie aus den Erzählungen der Elfen die schon einmal die Welt außerhalb des Elfenwaldes bereist hatten.

Ohne Zweifel, Duos Neugier war geweckt. Und so folgte er dem Reiter auf seinem seltsamen Tier den ganzen Nachmittag, ohne zu merken wie die Zeit verging. Er wollte einfach alles über diesen fremden Mann herausfinden! Was machte er hier? Wo kam er her? Wer war er? Und warum war er bis an die Zähne bewaffnet?

Auch wenn Duo bisher den Elfenwald nicht verlassen hatte, so war er dennoch nicht unbedarft. Elfen galten zwar als friedlich – und waren es von Natur aus auch – aber sie wussten dennoch sich zu wehren. Jedes Elfenkind wuchs praktisch mit dem Umgang von Pfeil und Bogen auf, und einige übten sich auch im Umgang mit anderen Waffen. Duo selbst war ein Meister des Bogens, trotz seiner Jugend, etwas was ihm keiner der anderen Elfen absprechen konnte.

Wie gesagt, Duo war nicht unbedarft. Er wusste was Waffen waren und was sie normalerweise bedeuteten. Ein Fremder im Elfenwald, mit Rüstung und Schwert... Nun, das konnte vieles bedeuten. Er könnte einfach nur vorsichtig sein. Duo wusste ja schließlich nicht woher der Fremde kam – womöglich hatte er einen weiten und gefährlichen Weg zurückgelegt. Aber genauso gut konnte der Fremde auch Gefahr bedeuten.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Duo beschlossen dem Fremden zunächst einmal unbemerkt zu folgen. Und sollte der Fremde keine Gefahr darstellen, dann würde Duo sich zeigen und mit ihm sprechen. Schließlich war dies hier der erste Mensch den er jemals zu Gesicht bekam! Er hatte ja so viele Fragen! Und er wusste gar nicht wo er beginnen sollte!

* * *

Als Heero endlich eine kleine Waldlichtung erreichte, war es schon später Nachmittag. Zumindest glaubte er es. Sicher konnte er nicht sein, da ihm der Stand der Sonne hier überhaupt nichts nützte. Aber seine innere Uhr behauptete es wäre schon beinahe Abend, und Heero war müde. Eigentlich sogar ein gutes Stück müder als er es nach nur zwei Tagen auf dem Pferderücken sein sollte.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte Heero, dass die kleine Lichtung ein idealer Lagerplatz war. Die Bäume standen relativ dicht, so dass jeder der sich der Lichtung näherte über einen der beiden Wildwechsel kommen müsste, die davon wegführten. Und an einem Ende der Lichtung floss ein kleiner Bach, so dass Heero auch frisches Wasser hatte. Perfekt.

Mit einem müden Seufzer zog Heero an Wings Zügel und gab dem Streitross den Befehl anzuhalten. Wing gehorchte sofort – auch das Pferd schien von den letzten Stunden die sie durch den Wald geritten waren erschöpft zu sein, und das obwohl sie nur Schritt gegangen waren. Heero schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen schwang Heero sich aus dem Sattel und begann Wing abzusatteln. Dieser Wald hier war einfach nicht normal, das hatte er von dem Moment gemerkt als er ihn betreten hatte.

Der erste Teil seiner Reise war einfach und völlig unproblematisch verlaufen. Vielleicht hätte ihm das als Warnung dienen sollen – es war einfach ZU leicht verlaufen. Doch kaum hatte er die Grenze zum Reich der Elfen überschritten, war nichts mehr so verlaufen wie es sollte. Dabei verstand Heero einfach nicht, woran das lag.

Als er in den Wald geritten war, hatten er und Wing sich auf einem breiten Pfad befunden, der allen Auskünften zufolge direkt in die Stadt der Elfen führen sollte. Doch irgendwie – Heero konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären wie das passieren konnte – war er von diesem Weg abgekommen und hatte sich plötzlich mitten im Wald, zwischen Bäumen und Büschen wiedergefunden.

Heero hatte sich völlig verwirrt umgeschaut. Noch vor einem Moment war er auf dem Pfad gewesen, das hätte er schwören können. Doch nun war von einem Pfad weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Heero hatte nur immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf schütteln können. Weder er noch Wing neigten dazu den Weg zu verfehlen oder sich gar zu verirren.

Aber genau das war geschehen. Er, Heero Yuy, Ritter der Königlichen Garde, hatte sich im Wald verirrt! Wenn es nicht so ärgerlich und demütigend gewesen wäre, dann hätte Heero fast lachen können.

Doch das war noch nicht einmal das schlimmste gewesen. Als Heero nämlich versucht hatte sich anhand des Standes der Sonne zu orientieren – immerhin, er wusste dass Tyr-Fasul westlich lag – hatte er sich nur noch tiefer im Wald verirrt. Er war losgeritten, im festen Glauben nach Westen zu reiten, nur um dann eine Stunde später zu merken, dass er nach Norden ritt! Und er hatte keine Ahnung wann und wie er von der Richtung abgekommen war!

Es war als würden Heeros sämtliche Sinne ihn im Stich lassen. Oder als würde der Wald verhext sein. Wenn Heero raten müsste, würde er zweiteres annehmen. Wer wusste schon mit was für Zaubern diese Elfen den Wald belegt hatten? Sie galten zwar als friedliebendes Volk, aber Heero glaubte nur das was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen oder mit eigenen Ohren gehört hatte.

Irgendwann war Heero dann schließlich auf einen kleinen Wildwechsel gestoßen, und da er sowieso keine Ahnung hatte wo er gerade war und wie er von da wieder weg kam, hatte er beschlossen dem Pfad einfach zu folgen. Und so war er schließlich auf dieser kleinen Lichtung gelandet, seinem eigentlich Ziel noch immer nicht näher als am heutigen Morgen.

Nachdem Heero Wings Sattel und Zaumzeug abgenommen hatte, machte er sich daran sich selbst aus seiner Rüstung zu befreien. Vielleicht sollte er morgen darauf verzichten sie wieder anzulegen. Sie war im Kampf zwar äußerst nützlich, aber nicht sehr bequem. Und vielleicht würde er dann am nächsten Tag auch nicht so erschöpft sein.

Ein Teil von Heero protestierte laut gegen diesen Gedanken. Er befand sich hier – nun, nicht unbedingt im Feindesland, aber allzu freundlich war ihm der verdammte Wald heute auch nicht gerade erschienen. Es wäre nicht sehr klug einfach so ungeschützt durch die Gegend zu reiten, ein gutes Ziel für jeden Bogenschützen.

Andererseits, sinnierte Heero, hätten die Elfen es gar nicht nötig ihn mit einem Pfeil zu töten. Sie könnten ihn einfach weiter in ihrem verhexten Wald im Kreis reiten lassen bis er schließlich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und verhungerte.

Heero schnaubte kurz, dann beschloss er, die Rüstung am nächsten Tag wegzulassen. Nachdem er sie kurz auf eventuelle Schwachstellen – angerissene Lederriemen, Rost und so weiter – untersucht hatte, verpackte er seine Rüstung sorgfältig in seinem Gepäck. Dann holte er ein grobes Tuch aus seinen Satteltaschen und machte sich daran, sein Pferd trockenzureiben.

Wing war inzwischen langsam in Richtung des kleinen Baches gewandert und zupfte dort glücklich an den jungen Grashalmen herum. Heero gestattete sich ein winziges Lächeln während er Wing dabei betrachtete, dann machte er sich daran sein Pferd zu versorgen.

Das einzige, worauf Heero sich in seinem Leben hundertprozentig verlassen konnte, war sein Pferd Wing. Wing mochte zwar nicht das schönste Pferd weit und breit sein – er hatte den typisch massiven Körperbau eines Schlachtrosses, und sein Fell konnte selbst an guten Tagen bestenfalls schmutzigweiß genannt werden – aber er war schlau, zuverlässig und absolut treu. Heero zog ihn jedem anderen Pferd – und den meisten Menschen – vor.

Mit einem Mal hatte Heero wieder dieses prickelnde Gefühl im Nacken. Das Gefühl das er immer hatte wenn ihn jemand beobachtete. Nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts anmerken, er hielt den Kopf weiterhin leicht gesenkt und rieb Wing weiter mit dem Tuch trocken. Versteckt unter seinen langen Ponyfransen huschten seine Augen jedoch hektisch hin und her.

Nichts.

Heero runzelte die Stirn und stieß missmutig die Luft aus. Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte er immer wieder dieses verdammte Gefühl gehabt dass er beobachtet wurde. Und obwohl ihn dieses Gefühl bisher noch niemals getrogen hatte, hatte er niemals irgendjemand oder irgendetwas entdeckt. Es hatte auch sonst keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gegeben dass sich irgendwer in seiner Nähe aufhielt – die Vögel hatten weiterhin gezwitschert, es hatte kein verdächtiges Knacken von Zweigen gegeben, und – was viel wichtiger war – Wing hatte mit keiner Geste zu verstehen gegeben, dass da jemand war.

Heero betrachtete sein Pferd grübelnd. Auch jetzt stand Wing einfach nur friedlich da und kaute auf den Grashalmen herum. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür dass sie beide wirklich völlig allein hier waren. Und dennoch... Heero konnte einfach nicht anders als sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Dieses Gefühl dass ihn von irgendwo Augen anstarrten... es ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

Wing, dem es offenbar nicht gefiel dass Heero mit dem Striegeln aufgehört hatte, drehte seinen Kopf und zupfte Heero spielerisch an der Hose. Heero schreckte leicht auf und seufzte. „Du denkst also dass ich mir das einbilde, hm?" murmelte er während er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich noch länger den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden war inzwischen wieder weg, und außerdem hatte er sowieso niemanden entdecken können, und Wing hatte auch nicht misstrauisch gewirkt. Wahrscheinlich nur wieder der Wald der erneut mit seinen Sinnen spielte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren (die ihre Hosentaschen-Hentais gefälligst mal zurückpfeiffen soll! 'g')

**Kommentar:** So, ein weiterer 'Mitspieler' taucht auf. Aber leider wird trotzdem noch nicht mehr verraten - irgendwie mögen die Charas es hier sich geheimnisvoll zu geben. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Duo rutschte auf dem Ast auf dem er saß vorsichtig ein kleines Stück vor um noch besser zu sehen. Als der Reiter die Lichtung erreicht hatte und es ganz danach aussah dass er die Nacht dort verbringen wollte, hatte Duo sich einen Baum gesucht von dem aus er eine möglichst gute Sicht hatte und es sich auf einem der Äste bequem gemacht. Und von diesem Platz aus hatte er beobachtet wie der Mann von seinem Tier gestiegen war und angefangen hatte sein Lager aufzubauen.

Inzwischen hatte der Mensch nicht nur die seltsame Bekleidung des Tieres entfernt sondern auch seine Rüstung abgelegt. Und Duo hatte zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht werfen können.

Duo war fasziniert.

Er hätte sich niemals vorgestellt dass Menschen so aussahen. Gut, Duo hatte sich nie wirklich eine genauere Vorstellung von Menschen gemacht. Er hatte nur irgendwie immer gedacht dass sie viel – fremdartiger aussahen.

Aber dieser Mensch dort unten – der sah fast so aus wie ein Elf. Bis auf die Ohren gab es kaum Unterschiede – zumindest keine die Duo von seinem Platz auf dem Baum aus erkennen konnte.

Was aber nicht im geringsten Duos Neugier dämpfte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Irgendwie machte diese Ähnlichkeit den Menschen dort unten für Duo noch viel interessanter. Denn die Frage nach den Unterschieden war dadurch noch größer geworden. Wie mochten sie aussehen? Es musste Unterschiede geben, das war Duo klar. Denn gäbe es keine, wieso sollten Elfen und Menschen dann so wenig Kontakt zueinander haben?

Nicht dass es bedeutete, dass alle Elfen völlig gleich wären. Nein, es gab auch hier verschiedene Wesensmerkmale. Da gab es die Eiselfen, die hoch im Norden lebten und eigentlich jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt ablehnten – selbst zu anderen Elfen, die ja ihre Brüder und Schwestern waren. Die Spaltung von Eiselfen und Waldelfen war schon vor so langer Zeit passiert, dass es seit Jahrtausenden niemanden mehr gab, der sich an den Grund daran erinnerte. Aber im Grunde waren die Eiselfen keine Bedrohung – sie wollten nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, und solange die anderen Völker sich daran hielten, ging von den Eiselfen keine Gefahr aus.

Ganz so einfach verhielt es sich leider nicht mit den Dunkelelfen. Deren Abspaltung hatte sich vor noch nicht ganz so langer Zeit vollzogen, und im Gegensatz zu den Eiselfen und den Waldelfen war ihre Natur nicht ganz so friedlich. Seit dieser Teil der Elfen ihrer ursprünglichen Heimat den Rücken gekehrt hatte und in den ehemaligen Zwergenfestungen weit im Osten Quartier bezogen hatte, überfielen sie immer wieder Gebiete der Menschen und auch der Waldelfen – zu welchem Zweck hatte noch keiner herausgefunden. Nicht wenige im Rat der Elfen spekulierten, dass sie es nur taten, weil sie es konnten.

Die Dunkelelfen waren ein Problem, keine Frage, zumindest für die Menschen. Die Waldelfen hatten schon vor langer Zeit gelernt sich zu schützen indem sie ihr Land mit einem starken Bannspruch belegt hatten der sämtlichen Dunkelelfen den Zutritt verwehrte. So war jeglichen Angriffen von vornherein die Möglichkeit genommen.

Wie auch immer, Duo war sich ziemlich sicher dass es viele Unterschiede zwischen Menschen und Waldelfen geben musste. Sonst würden die Menschen die Elfen doch sicherlich viel öfter besuchen, oder? Es gab etliche menschliche Siedlungen gar nicht so weit vom Elfenwald entfernt, doch trotzdem war noch nie seit Duo sich erinnern konnte auch nur ein Mensch zu Besuch gekommen.

Was Duo natürlich normalerweise nicht daran gehindert hätte, einfach selbst hinaus zu gehen und mehr über die Menschen herauszufinden. Aber dazu benötigte er leider die Erlaubnis des Elfenrates – zumindest wenn er hinterher jemals wieder in den Elfenwald zurückkehren wollte – und diese Erlaubnis hatte er bisher noch nicht erhalten. Wann auch immer er gefragt hatte, war ihm gesagt worden, dass er noch viel zu jung dafür sei um ganz allein in die Welt hinaus zu ziehen, und dass er das im übrigen sowieso erst dann dürfte, wenn er sämtliche Zaubersprüche perfekt beherrsche.

Bei der Erinnerung daran runzelte Duo die Stirn, schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte kurz. Pah, also wirklich, als ob es so einen großen Unterschied machen würde ob er diese letzten drei Zaubersprüche könnte oder nicht. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht nach Süden, in die Wüste der Orks gehen um dort gegen Untote in den Kampf zu ziehen. Alles was er wollte war den umliegenden Dörfern einen Besuch abstatten. Was konnte dabei schon schlimmes geschehen? Er konnte gut genug mit dem Bogen umgehen und beherrschte etliche Verteidigungszauber, so dass er sich jeder Gefahr erwehren könnte die ihm in diesen Dörfern auflauerte. Das war wirklich so ungerecht!

Aber so sehr Duo auch schmollte und mit dem Elfenrat haderte, als junger Elf benötigte er die Zustimmung des Rates. Hatte er diese erst einmal, so könnte er kommen und gehen wie auch immer es ihm beliebte, doch solange dem nicht so war, war Duo auf den Elfenwald beschränkt. Natürlich war Duo klar dass diese Regel zum Schutz der jungen Elfen diente. Außerhalb des Elfenwaldes gab es keinen Bannspruch der sie vor den Dunkelelfen schützte, und es gab nichts was die Dunkelelfen mehr liebten als jungen, unerfahrenen Waldelfen aufzulauern. Das hinderte Duo jedoch trotzdem nicht daran sich so oft und laut es nur ging über diese Regel zu beschweren.

Eine Bewegung unten auf der Lichtung unterbrach Duos Gedankengang und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Menschen. Der Mann hatte soeben ein kleines Feuer entzündet und war danach aufgestanden um etwas Wasser vom Bach zu holen. Duo ließ seine Augen beifallen über den Körper des Mannes wandern. Aufgrund der Entfernung und der Kleidung konnte er zwar keine genauen Einzelheiten ausmachen – Duo nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag etwas näher an den Menschen heranzuschleichen – aber die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Mannes ließen vor Duos Augen das Bild von wohlgeformten Muskeln und Kraft entstehen. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Duos gesamten Körper.

„Interessant."

Beim Klang der Stimme zuckte Duo so heftig zusammen dass er beinahe vom Baum gefallen wäre. Im letzten Moment erwischte Duo gerade noch einen der kleineren Äste und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft daran fest. So fiel er zwar nicht vom Baum, konnte aber ein verdächtiges Rascheln dennoch nicht verhindern.

Der Mann unten auf der Lichtung schien das Rascheln ebenfalls gehört zu haben, denn er sprang von seinem Platz vor dem Feuer auf, griff nach seinem Schwert und sah eine ganze Weile misstrauisch in die Richtung in der der Baum stand auf dem Duo sich versteckt hatte. Duo hielt vor lauter Anspannung die Luft an und spannte jeden Muskel, nur um keine weiteres Geräusch von sich zu geben. Nach einigen Minuten, die Duo jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, entspannt der Mensch sich wieder, nahm die Hand vom Schwert und ließ sich wieder vor dem Feuer nieder. Duo ließ leise die angehaltene Luft wieder entweichen und entspannte sich ebenfalls wieder. Dann drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme erklungen war.

„Verdammt noch mal, Trowa!" zischte Duo aufgebracht und funkelte seinen Freund, der auf dem Ast neben ihm saß, wütend an. „Wolltest du dass ich mir den Hals breche oder warum hast du mich so erschreckt?"

Trowa zog seine Augenbraue hoch und maß Duo mit einem milden Blick. „Normalerweise ist es nicht so leicht sich an dich heranzuschleichen," antwortete er ruhig und ebenso leise wie Duo – offenbar wollte auch er den Menschen unten auf der Lichtung nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam machen, weshalb er genau wie Duo so leise sprach, dass ihre Stimmen nur wenige Zentimeter weit trugen.

Duo spürte wie er rot wurde und war äußerst dankbar dafür, dass die Sonne inzwischen fast komplett untergegangen war. Mit etwas Glück würde Trowa es gar nicht bemerken. „Ähm," räusperte er sich, „ich war abgelenkt."

„Hab ich gemerkt."

Bei jedem anderen hätte Duo diese Aussage als spöttisch gewertet, aber bei Trowa wusste man das nie so genau. Auch wenn Duo Trowa besser kannte als jeder andere hier im Elfenwald – die anderen Elfen tolerierten Trowas Anwesenheit im Grunde nur, während Duo in ihm einen wirklichen Freund sah – so bedeutete es noch lange nicht, dass er auch wirklich wusste was in dessen Kopf vorging.

Doch anstatt weiter auf Duos Aufmerksamkeit – oder vielmehr dem Fehlen derselbigen – rumzureiten, drehte Trowa nur den Kopf und spähte ebenfalls auf die Lichtung hinab.

„Ich dachte man hätte dir verboten den Herbeirufungszauber anzuwenden – nach dem was beim letzten Mal passiert ist," kommentierte Trowa nach einer Weile fast wie beiläufig und brachte Duo, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder voll und ganz dem Menschen zugewandt hatte fast ein zweites Mal dazu, aus dem Baum zu fallen. Duo fluchte unterdrückt und kämpfte möglichst geräuschlos darum sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Trowa sah ihm mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen dabei zu, nur um nachdem Duo endlich wieder aufgehört hatte zu zappeln und Trowa einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, hinzuzufügen, „Immerhin ist diesmal sogar was Vierbeiniges dabei."

„Haha," zischte Duo aufgebracht – und diesmal war sich Duo absolut sicher dass Trowa es spöttisch gemeint hatte. „Sehr witzig. Wirklich. Ich lach ein anderes Mal darüber, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!"

Als Antwort zog Trowa nur wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach unten. „Also," sagte er als erneut eine ganze Minute des Schweigens vergangen war, „wenn du ihn nicht hierher geholt hast, was macht er dann hier? Und was ist er?"

Duo drehte den Kopf überrascht in Trowas Richtung. „Das ist ein Mensch," sagte er in einem Tonfall, als müsse Trowa das doch klar sein. Immerhin, selbst Duo hatte das auf den ersten Blick erkannt, und das obwohl er noch niemals einen gesehen hatte.

Trowa drehte den Kopf und sah Duo einen Moment lang mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. „Da wo ich herkomme kommen Menschen noch seltener vorbei als hier, falls du das vergessen haben solltest," erinnerte er Duo mit leiser Stimme.

„Oh," machte Duo verlegen. Er hatte es tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen. Trowa sprach nicht gern über seine Heimat und den Grund weshalb er nicht dorthin zurückkehren wollte, und Duo schimpfte sich innerlich einen Idioten dass er über seiner Aufregung über den Menschen für einen Moment nicht daran gedacht hatte. „Tut mir leid."

Trowa winkte ab. „Schon gut. Also, warum sitzt du hier in diesem Baum statt runterzugehen und deine Neugier direkt zu befriedigen?"

Duo betrachtete seinen Freund einen Moment länger um sicherzugehen, dass dieser ihm tatsächlich verziehen hatte, dann folgte er dessen Blick hinab auf die Lichtung. „Er könnte gefährlich sein," antwortete er schließlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er herkommt und was er hier will. Deshalb beobachte ich ihn ja, damit ich das rausfinde."

„Sicher."

Erneut drehte Duo den Kopf um Trowa anzustarren. Hatte er sich den Sarkasmus nur eingebildet oder...? Doch wie immer zeigte Trowas Gesicht nicht die geringste Regung, und Duo wollte nicht schon wieder irgendetwas sagen das seinen Freund aufregen könnte. Deshalb richtete er seinen Blick schließlich wieder hinab auf den Menschen der inzwischen eine Mahlzeit zubereitet hatte und gerade dabei war sie zu verspeisen.

Eine ganze Weile beobachteten sie stumm wie der Mensch aufaß und anschließend das Geschirr säuberte und es wieder wegpackte. Irgendwann fiel Duo auf dass Trowa noch gar nicht gesagt hatte warum er ihn aufgesucht hatte. Trowa war niemand der die Gesellschaft anderer suchte um belanglose Gespräche zu führen. Nein, wenn Trowa von sich aus nach Duo suchte, dann hatte das immer einen Grund.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" flüsterte Duo und drehte sich zu Trowa um – nur um festzustellen, dass der Ast auf dem Trowa gesessen hatte inzwischen leer war. Duo warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde, aber genauso wie er vermutet hatte war weit und breit nichts von seinem ruhigen Freund zu sehen.

Duo seufzte leise. Trowa war genauso lautlos und unverhofft verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war, und egal aus welchem Grund er nach Duo gesucht hatte, es schien nicht allzu wichtig gewesen zu sein. Duo war sich sicher dass Trowa früher oder später wieder auf ihn zukommen würde um loszuwerden was er heute von ihm gewollt hatte. Doch bis es soweit war, würde er sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren können, den Menschen dort unten zu beobachten.

Während der Mann unten auf der Lichtung damit begann sein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen, machte Duo auf seinem Ast genau dasselbe. Er hatte keine Bedenken die Nacht auf einem Baum zu verbringen – es wäre noch nicht einmal das erste Mal. Duo ruckelte sich auf dem Ast zurecht, so dass er den Mensch weiterhin im Blick behalten konnte. Mit einem Gähnen bettete er seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen und schloss die Augen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen dass er am Morgen den Aufbruch des Menschen verschlafen würde.

Und selbst wenn es so wäre – Duo war sich sicher dass er den Mann auf seinem seltsamen Tier jederzeit einholen könnte. Schließlich war er hier im Wald zu Hause. Er kannte jede Abkürzung und alle Schleichwege. Und die Tiere des Waldes würden ihm verraten wo der Mensch sich aufhielt. Er konnte ihm gar nicht entkommen. Was auch immer passieren würde, Duo war sich sicher, dass der nächste Tag äußerst interessant werden würde.

* * *

Heero rutschte unruhig im Sattel hin und her. Dieses seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden war wieder da. Seit dem Vortag hatte es an Häufigkeit und Intensität nur zugenommen, und obwohl weder die Vögel noch Wing den geringsten Hinweis zeigten dass Heero tatsächlich beobachtet wurde, war sich Heero sicher dass dem so war.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können aufgrund dieses Gefühls. Obwohl Heero in den wenigen Stunden in denen er sich unruhig auf seinem Lager hin- und hergerollt hatte dieses Gefühl nicht ein einziges Mal verspürt hatte, so hatte die Erinnerung daran ihn dennoch nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Und so war er äußerst zeitig aufgestanden, hatte Wing gesattelt, sein Lager abgebaut und sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht. Und für eine kurze Weile hatte es fast so ausgesehen als wäre Heero seinem – Verfolger – entkommen. Ganze zwei Stunden hatte Heero sich nicht ein einziges Mal beobachtet gefühlt. Doch gerade als er sich schon triumphierend gratulieren wollte, war es zurück gekommen. Und hatte ihn seitdem nicht wieder verlassen.

Heero war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Und dass er auch wieder dasselbe Problem hatte wie am Vortag – so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er war nicht in der Lage in Richtung der Elfenstadt zu reiten – half ihm auch nicht gerade. Egal was er tat, wie oft er Wing auch nach Westen lenkte, er fand sich unweigerlich früher oder später in eine andere Richtung reitend wieder. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

Zu sagen Heero wäre frustriert wäre noch untertrieben. Heero war inzwischen mehr als frustriert. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste warum er sich dauernd verlief! Womöglich war es ja irgendeine Art von Test den die Waldelfen benutzten um Möchtegernabenteurern und zufällig in diesen Wald geratenen Menschen die Lust auf nähere Erkundigungen des Waldes zu verderben. Vielleicht wenn er einfach nur geduldig genug war würde er den Weg schon irgendwann finden.

Aber das war gerade das Problem. Heero hatte schließlich nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, einen äußerst wichtigen Auftrag sogar, von dessen Gelingen durchaus ihrer aller Zukunft abhing! Er hatte keine Zeit irgendwelche Spielchen mit den Elfen zu spielen! Nur konnte er leider nichts dagegen unternehmen, zumindest solange nicht bis die Elfen sich entschlossen sich ihm zu zeigen.

Wing gab ein leises Wiehern von sich und riss Heero damit aus seinen Grübeleien. Als Heero den Kopf hob, konnte er erkennen dass der Wald sich nur wenige Meter vor ihm wieder zu lichten schien. Gut. Vielleicht hatte er ja endlich wieder den Weg zurück auf den Hauptpfad gefunden. Doch als Heero zwischen den Bäumen hervorritt, musste er erkennen, dass er sich leider nur wieder auf einer kleinen Lichtung befand, ähnlich derjenigen auf der er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte.

Eigentlich... Heero zog so heftig an Wings Zügeln dass das Pferd unwillig schnaubte, jedoch wie befohlen stehen blieb. Eigentlich sah diese Lichtung nicht nur so ähnlich aus wie die von letzter Nacht, sondern exakt gleich! Heero blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, oder? Er konnte doch wohl unmöglich den ganzen Tag im Kreis geritten sein! Selbst wenn der Wald mit seinen Sinnen spielte und ihn die Himmelsrichtungen nicht erkennen ließ, Heero war sich absolut sicher dass er sich zumindest niemals in die Richtung zurückbewegt hatte, aus der er gekommen war.

Doch alles Leugnen änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Da vorne waren noch immer die Steine mit denen Heero sein Lagerfeuer begrenzt hatte, und darin lag noch die Asche des besagten Feuers. Heero konnte sogar Wings Hufabdrücke vom Morgen entdecken, die auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung in den Wald führten. Heero hätte schwören können dass der Weg auf dem er soeben geritten war absolut unbekannt gewesen war. Und doch hatte er ihn zurück auf die Lichtung geführt von der er am Morgen aufgebrochen war.

Heero schwang sich von Wings Rücken und stapfte zornig hinüber zu den Resten seines Lagerfeuers. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen war – eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt schon einmal derartig wütend in seinem Leben gewesen war.

In der Königlichen Garde war Heero eher dafür bekannt, dass er durch nichts aus der Ruhe gebracht werden konnte. Emotionslos und kalt waren die Worte mit denen die anderen Ritter ihn meist bedachten. Doch die Kontrolle, die Heero über sich und seine Gefühle sonst hatte, schien sich hier in kürzester Zeit in Nichts aufgelöst zu haben. Dieser Wald hier trieb ihn einfach bis zu seinem Äußersten.

Heero gab ein leises Knurren von sich. Er hatte sich jetzt lange genug von diesem verhexten Ort zum Narren machen lassen. Er war lang genug wie eine willenlose Marionette an der Nase herumgeführt worden. Es wurde Zeit dass er wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. Und er wusste schon genau wie er das tun wollte.

Sein Verfolger war noch immer in der Nähe, das konnte Heero spüren. Dass es noch immer nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür gab, dass dieser Verfolger auch tatsächlich existierte ignorierte Heero im Moment einfach. Noch war er nicht bereit anzunehmen, dass der Wald selbst Augen hatte die ihn beobachteten. Nein, dieses Gefühl löste nur ein Verfolger aus Fleisch und Blut aus, und Heero war fest entschlossen endlich den Spieß umzudrehen.

Obwohl es noch früh am Nachmittag war, beschloss Heero dennoch sein Lager aufzuschlagen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn noch weiter zu reiten, er würde ja doch nirgendwo hinkommen. Und für das was er vorhatte war dieser Ort eigentlich ganz gut geeignet.

Nachdem Heero Wing abgesattelt, trocken gerieben und versorgt hatte, machte er sich auf in den Wald um abgefallene Äste für sein Lagerfeuer zu sammeln. Es gab zwar genügend trockene Äste auf der Lichtung selbst, doch um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen musste Heero sich zumindest ein paar Schritte weit in den Wald bewegen. Und damit sein Verfolger nicht allzu schnell Verdacht schöpfen würde, hob Heero einfach hie und da ein paar Zweige auf.

Als Heero eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf die Lichtung zurückkehrte, eine handvoll trockener Zweige auf dem Arm, lag ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er hatte die Falle nun ausgelegt, jetzt hieß es nur noch darauf zu warten dass seine Beute hinein tappte.

Mit einer Seelenruhe die er noch vor einer Stunde nicht verspürt hatte machte Heero sich daran ein Feuer zu entfachen und etwas zu Essen zu kochen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen dass sein Verfolger bemerkt hatte wie Heero die Falle aufgestellt hatte. Trotz dieses verhexten Ortes hatte auch Heero noch ein paar Tricks in der Tasche, und er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass selbst wenn sein Beobachter ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, er nicht gesehen hatte, was Heero genau getan hatte. Es hatte schon seinen Grund warum Heero trotz seines jungen Alters der beste Ritter der Königlichen Garde war.

Als er schließlich ein Krachen und einen darauffolgenden Schrei hörte, war Heero nicht überrascht. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht während er die Tasse hob und den letzten Schluck Tee der sich noch darin befand in aller Ruhe austrank. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Platz vor dem Feuer und schlenderte gemächlich hinüber zu der Stelle, von der schon seit ein paar Minuten die wildesten Flüche herüberklangen. Er hatte keinen Grund zur Eile, schließlich hatte er seine Beute jetzt da wo er sie haben wollte.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren (auch wenn sie das Plotbunny bösartigerweise heimlich gefüttert hat statt es einzusperren)

**Kommentar:** Wow, danke für die vielen Kommis! Bin echt froh daß die Story hier so viel Anklang findet! Es macht auch wirklich Spaß sie zu schreiben (vor allem weil ich ja weiß was noch alles kommen wird 'kicher'). Ich habs glaub ich schon mal erwähnt, aber das hier wird was wirklich langes - und es scheint von Woche zu Woche länger zu werden, weil mir immer mehr einfällt. 'seufz'

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Heero blieb unter dem Baum stehen und sah hinauf zu der zappelnden und sich windenden Gestalt die er in seiner Falle gefangen hatte. Manchmal waren die einfachsten Fallen eben doch die besten.

Offenbar schien der Elf – denn darum musste es sich handeln – der sich in eben jener Falle verfangen hatte und jetzt kopfüber mit einem Fuß in der Schlinge von einem der Äste baumelte, nicht ganz so begeistert davon zu sein. Heeros Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen während er einfach nur dastand und dem Elf beim Zappeln zusah.

Nach einer Minute oder so schien der Elf Heeros Anwesenheit zu bemerken – oder er hatte eingesehen dass er durch sein Gezappel nicht freikam – denn auf einmal hörte er auf sich zu winden und hing einfach nur ruhig da. Heero legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Als er vorhin seine 'Beute' das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte er für eine Sekunde angenommen dass er eine Elfin gefangen hatte. Immerhin, alles was er hatte sehen können war ein schlanker in grün und braun gehüllter Körper und eine Unmenge an Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren und die fast bis zum Boden hinab hingen, und das obwohl der Elf so hoch hing dass ihre Köpfe beinahe auf gleicher Höhe waren.

Doch die Stimme die während der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgehört hatte zu schimpfen und fluchen hatte Heero schnell davon überzeugt dass er es mit einem männlichen Elf zu tun hatte – was ihm ganz recht war. Heero hätte nicht gewusst was er hätte tun sollen wenn er eine weibliche Elfe gefangen hätte. Die einzigen Frauen mit denen er ab und zu in Kontakt kam waren die Edeldamen am Königlichen Hof, und sie jagten ihm viel zu viel Angst ein als dass er freiwillig längere Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht hätte. Diese Frauen konnten furchterregender sein als eine Horde Orks.

„Hey!" riss eine Stimme Heero aus seinen Gedanken über die Harpyien des Hofstaats.

Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch – auch wenn er nicht sicher war ob sein Gefangener das sehen konnte. Der Elf hing mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und obwohl er versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu drehen um Heero ins Blickfeld zu bekommen, so schwang er doch immer wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass offensichtlich der Bogen, sowie der Köcher mit den Pfeilen den der Elf über eine Schulter geschlungen getragen hatte, nach unten gerutscht waren und nun ebenfalls die Sicht des Elfen bedeckten.

„Was?" fragte Heero kühl und machte keine Anstalten sich von seinem Fleck wegzubewegen damit der andere ihn besser sehen konnte. Nach allem was er in den letzten zwei Tagen hier im Elfenwald durchgemacht hatte, fand er es ganz amüsant endlich mal derjenige zu sein der austeilte.

„Hilf mir runter!"

Erneut zog Heero eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollte ich?" Oh ja, das hier war definitiv mehr als befriedigend – und machte sogar auch noch Spaß.

Offenbar schien diese Antwort dem Elf die Sprache zu verschlagen, denn alles was Heero sehen konnte war ein vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissener Mund bevor der Elf wieder nach vorne pendelte und Heero nur noch auf dessen Hinterkopf blickte.

„Na weil... weil...!" Der Elf kämpfte sichtlich damit sich wieder zu Heero umzudrehen. „Weil... Willst du mich etwa einfach hier so hängen lassen?"

Heero legte den Kopf schief und erweckte ganz den Anschein als würde er über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken. Und offenbar war seine Darstellung überzeugend, denn der Elf stieß auf einmal einen erneuten Fluch aus und begann wieder zu zappeln.

Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher hatte diese Zappelei offensichtlich ein gewisses Bestreben dahinter. Zuerst befreite der Elf sich von seinem Bogen und dem Köcher und ließ beides über seinen Arm und Kopf gleiten und dann zu Boden fallen. Dann streckte er die Arme nach unten aus, holte Schwung und mit einer Gelenkigkeit und Kraft die Heero respektvoll die Augen aufreißen ließ, beugte der Elf seinen Oberkörper nach oben und bekam tatsächlich das Seil zu fassen an dem er hing.

Heero sah dem ganzen teils amüsiert, teils bewundernd zu. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten den Elf daran zu hindern sich zu befreien – er hatte sowieso vorgehabt ihn früher oder später loszubinden. Er hatte zwar vor den Elf zu befragen, aber er wollte sich auch keine Feinde schaffen – was garantiert geschehen würde wenn er den Elf einfach so hängen ließe. Außerdem wusste Heero genau was passieren würde sollte der Elf das Seil tatsächlich lösen können.

Und tatsächlich, nachdem der Elf für einen Moment irgendwas mit seinen Händen getan hatte was Heero nicht erkennen konnte, plumpste er plötzlich mit einem kleinen erschrockenen Aufschrei einfach zu Boden. Heero musste seine Mundwinkel regelrecht zwingen sich nicht nach oben zu ziehen als er gemächlich zu dem am Boden liegenden Elf hinüberschlenderte.

Der Elf hatte sich seit seiner unsanften Landung nicht gerührt, doch als Heero neben ihm stand konnte er erkennen dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Der Elf lag einfach nur so da und blinzelte Heero mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, den Heero nur als verlegen bezeichnen konnte.

„Au," kam es schließlich ziemlich leise von unten, und diesmal konnte Heero ein süffisantes Hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel nicht verhindern.

Der Elf blickte ihn finster an und setzte sich dann auf. Heero bückte sich und ergriff den Elf am Oberarm – weniger um diesem beim Aufstehen zu helfen, sondern um zu verhindern dass der Elf einfach wieder verschwand. Heero glaubte zwar nicht dass der Elf ihm davon laufen könnte, aber wer wusste schon über was für magische Möglichkeiten zu verschwinden er verfügte? Heero wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

Aus diesem Grund griff er sich auch den Bogen und die Pfeile des Elfs bevor dieser es tun konnte und ging dann wieder zurück in Richtung seines Lagers – den Elf am Oberarm gepackt einfach hinterher schleifend.

„Hey!" protestierte der Elf lautstark und versuchte sich Heero zu entwinden, doch Heero ignorierte ihn einfach. Er hatte ein paar Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten ihn brennend interessierten, und solange er sie nicht hatte, würde der Elf sein Gefangener bleiben.

Sobald sie die Lichtung betraten hörte der Elf auf einmal auf sich zu sträuben. Stattdessen stieß er einen Laut der Aufregung aus, und auf einmal – Heero wusste selbst nicht WIE der Elf das gemacht hatte, aber plötzlich hatte er sich aus Heeros Griff befreit und eilte von ihm weg.

Heero betrachtete die Hand die soeben noch den Oberarm des Elfen umfasst hatte verblüfft und blinzelte ein paar Mal fassungslos. Dann riss er sich aus seiner Benommenheit und stürzte dem Elf hinterher.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Elf offenbar nicht vorgehabt zu fliehen. Stattdessen war er direkt zu der Stelle gerannt an der Wing stand und friedlich graste. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Aufregung, Bewunderung und Neugier zugleich ausdrückte umrundete er das Pferd ein paar Mal und blieb dann an dessen Kopf stehen.

„Was ist das?" rief der Elf aufgeregt und streichelte Wings Kopf begeistert. „Ich hab noch nie so ein Tier gesehen!"

„Nicht!" rief Heero aus und machte einen Satz nach vorne um den Elf aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Wing war ein Schlachtross und kein Schoßtierchen, das man hätscheln konnte. Heero war der einzige den Wing an sich herankommen ließ, jeder andere der es versucht hatte, hatte entweder Wings Zähne oder Hufe zu spüren bekommen.

Doch Heeros Sorge war grundlos. Mit vor Unglauben weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Heero wie Wing einfach nur den Kopf hob und die Liebkosungen des Elfen zuließ. Das Pferd rieb seinen großen Kopf beinahe schon begeistert an dem Langhaarigen und drehte ihn hin und her damit der Elf die für das Pferd unzugänglichen Stellen erreichen konnte.

Der Elf gab ein entzücktes Lachen von sich und machte sich daran Wing mit beiden Händen hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Heero konnte die ganze Szene nur fassungslos betrachten. So hatte er Wing noch niemals zuvor erlebt.

„Er ist einfach wundervoll!" rief der Elf aus und hob den Kopf um Heero mit einem strahlenden Lächeln anzusehen.

Heero knurrte kurz, dann ging er zu dem Elf hinüber, packte ihn erneut am Oberarm und zerrte ihn von Wing weg. Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch dass seinem Pferd von irgendeinem Elfenzauber der Kopf verdreht wurde!

„Hey!" protestierte der Elf, ließ sich aber ansonsten widerstandslos zum Lagerfeuer hinüberzerren. Dort angekommen setzte Heero ihn ziemlich unsanft ab – was einen erneuten Schmerzenslaut des Elfen zur Folge hatte.

Mit einem finsteren Blick ließ sich Heero dem Elfen gegenüber nieder und ignorierte dessen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Zum ersten Mal seit er ihn in seiner Falle gefunden hatte hielt der Elf lang genug still dass Heero einen genaueren Blick auf dessen Gesicht werfen konnte.

Er hatte die typischen spitzen Ohren der Elfen, aber das hatte Heero schon erkennen können als der Elf noch in der Schlinge am Baum gebaumelt hatte. Was er nicht hatte erkennen können war das herzförmige Gesicht, die wie die eleganten Schwingen eines Adlers nach oben gewölbten Brauen, die Übermut versprechende Stupsnase, der volle Mund, der geradezu zum Lachen geschaffen schien, und die riesigen, violetten Augen.

„Das war wirklich nicht nötig," schmollte der Elf und rieb sich sein Steißbein. „Ich wollte nur dein Tier begrüßen."

„Hn," knurrte Heero und riss sich aus der Betrachtung seines Gegenübers. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Er wollte Antworten von dem Elf, sonst nichts. „Wing ist kein Pferd zum streicheln und schmusen. Lass die Finger von ihm."

„Das ist also ein Pferd?" fragte der Elf mit großen Augen und drehte den Kopf um einen weiteren Blick auf Wing zu werfen.

„Du weißt nicht was ein Pferd ist?" fragte Heero überrascht und für einen Moment von seiner Absicht den Elf zu befragen abgelenkt.

Der Elf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab schon von ihnen gehört," sagte er. „Aber das hier ist das erste das ich sehe."

„Hn," machte Heero erneut. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Was?" fragte der Elf, überrascht über den abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden," erwiderte Heero ruhig.

„Ähm," machte der Elf und blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich lebe hier. Ich bin ein Elf und das hier ist der Elfenwald." Er machte eine weit ausholende Geste die wohl den gesamten Wald einschließen sollte.

Heero verengte seine Augen. Wollte dieser Elf ihn etwa auf den Arm nehmen? „Ich weiß dass das hier der Elfenwald ist, und auch dass du ein Elf bist," fauchte er.

„Na warum fragst du dann?" fragte der Elf beinahe beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will wissen warum du mich verfolgst!" rief Heero und musste stark an sich halten um nicht über das Lagerfeuer zu springen und den Elfen anzufallen. Das war ja wirklich ein schönes Stück! „Gehört es etwa zur Elfenpolitik Reisende auszuspionieren? Oder wolltest du mich überfallen?"

„Ich hab dich nicht ausspioniert!" empörte sich der Elf. „Und schon gar nicht wollte ich dich überfallen! So was tun Elfen nicht! Ich hab nur..." Den Rest des Satzes murmelte der Elf derart undeutlich dass Heero nichts verstehen konnte.

„Willst du etwa sagen dass du mich nicht seit zwei Tagen verfolgt hast?" hakte Heero nach.

„Ja! Nein! Naja, eigentlich..." druckste der Elf eine Weile herum. „Na gut, ich geb zu ich bin dir gefolgt. Aber nicht weil ich dich ausspionieren oder überfallen wollte."

„Und warum dann?" Heero war nicht so naiv sich von einem Paar großer, unschuldiger Augen beeinflussen zu lassen.

Der Elf blickte zur Seite und Heero meinte eine leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Ich war neugierig!" stieß der Elf schließlich hervor.

„Neugierig?" Heero war von dieser Nachricht wirklich verblüfft.

Der Elf nickte eifrig. „Ja! Ich bin noch niemals zuvor aus dem Elfenwald herausgekommen. Du bist der erste Mensch der mir begegnet! Ich hab ja so viele Fragen!"

Heero bekam ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl. Der Elf sah ihn mit einem eifrigen Blick an und schien vor Aufregung geradezu zu vibrieren. Heero befürchtete dass er womöglich einen großen Fehler begangen hatte als er ausgerechnet diesen Elfen in seiner Falle gefangen hatte.

„Fragen?" Heero ahnte Böses.

Der Elf nickte erneut äußerst enthusiastisch. „Ja! Wie ist es da draußen in der Menschenwelt? Ist es wahr dass manchmal Tausende von Menschen in einer einzigen Stadt leben? Baut ihr eure Häuser wirklich aus Steinen? Wie geht das? Fallen die Steine nicht ständig einfach wieder um? Was machen Menschen den ganzen Tag? Ich hab gehört dass Menschen für dieses seltsame gelbe Metall ihre Seele verkaufen würden. Wie geht das? Und wer würde eine Seele schon kaufen wollen? Ich meine, was macht man dann mit all diesen Seelen? Warum habt ihr keine spitzen Ohren? Hört ihr dann schlechter als wir Elfen? Und ist das der einzige Unterschied zwischen Elfen und Menschen? Mich würde wirklich interessieren was sonst noch-"

„Stop, stop, stop!" stoppte Heero den Redefluss des Elfen. Er hatte eine Hand abwehrend erhoben und starrte den Langhaarigen entsetzt an. Große Güte, dieser Elf konnte reden ohne Luft zu holen! Heero hatte ein entsetzliches Bild vor Augen. Er sah sich die nächsten Tage durch den Wald irren, immer im Kreis, mit diesem pausenlos redenden Elfen im Schlepptau! Er musste das verhindern, koste es was es wolle!

„Das reicht!" sagte Heero und stand entschlossen auf. Er glaubte nicht länger dass ausgerechnet dieser Elf ausgeschickt worden wäre um mögliche Eindringlinge abzuwehren – obwohl, die Methode die Gegner so lange die Ohren vollzuplappern bis sie von alleine gingen hatte durchaus etwas. Doch nein, das war Unsinn. Dieser Elf war viel zu harmlos. Er erinnerte Heero fast an ein übereifriges Hündchen. Definitiv keine Gefahr. Dennoch musste er ihn loswerden. Wenn auch nur seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu Liebe.

Während der Elf ihm mit erstauntem Blick zusah ging Heero hinüber zu seinen Satteltaschen. Er wusste er hatte dort irgendwo noch ein Stück Seil das lang genug sein musste. Er würde den Elf jetzt hier festbinden und dann machen dass er davonkam. Völlig egal dass es langsam dunkel wurde und er bereits den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war. Er musste dem Elf entkommen so schnell er konnte.

Der Elf sah ihn immer noch neugierig an als Heero sich schließlich mit dem Seil in der Hand wieder näherte. Noch bevor der Langhaarige die Gelegenheit hatte zu fragen was Heero vorhatte, stürzte Heero sich auch schon auf ihn. Der Überraschungsmoment und Heeros überlegene Körperkraft sorgten dafür dass Heero es am Ende – trotz heftigster Gegenwehr des Elfen – tatsächlich schaffte besagten Elfen wie ein Paket zu verschnüren.

„Verdammt, was soll das?" fluchte der Elf lautstark und zappelte hin und her. „Mach mich sofort los!"

„Auf keinen Fall!" erwiderte Heero.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte der Elf empört.

„Ich will nicht dass du mich weiter verfolgst," erwiderte Heero und fing an Wing zu satteln.

„Aber... Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier so liegen lassen..." Der Elf klang bestürzt, doch Heero zwang sich dazu sich nicht zu ihm umzudrehen. Er war sich sicher dass dem Elf schon nichts passieren würde. Früher oder später würde schon ein anderer Elf hier vorbeikommen und ihn losbinden. Spätestens dann wenn der Elf vermisst wurde würde jemand kommen. Heero war sich sicher.

Also antwortete er dem Elf nicht sondern ignorierte ihn und machte sich daran seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er war gerade dabei seine Bettrolle einzupacken als auf einmal der Boden anfing zu zittern, und noch bevor Heero irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte schossen Dutzende von Pflanzenranken aus dem Boden, wickelten sich um Heeros Arme und Beine, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit konnte Heero sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren. Er war in einem grünen Käfig gefangen.

„Verflucht noch mal!" schimpfte Heero und versuchte irgendwie mit seiner Hand an sein Schwert zu kommen, doch vergebens. „Wing!" rief Heero nach seinem Pferd. Vielleicht konnte Wing ihn ja von diesen Pflanzen befreien. Wing hob den Kopf und sah zu Heero hinüber, dann zu dem gefesselten Elfen der noch immer vor dem Lagerfeuer lag, und dann wieder zurück zu Heero. Dann schüttelte das Pferd den Kopf, gab ein Schnauben von sich, das in Heeros Ohren beinahe angewidert klang, und widmete sich erneut dem grünen Gras zu seinen Füßen. Heero fluchte erneut.

„Gefällt dir also auch nicht, wie?" klang die verdächtig fröhliche Stimme des Elfen zu Heero herüber.

Heeros Augen wurden groß. „Hast du etwa... Bist du... Ist das DEINE Schuld?"

„Ja!" kam es fröhlich zurück.

„Aber... ich hab dich festgebunden!" protestierte Heero. Er vermied zwar den Kontakt zu Magiern so gut es ging, aber er wusste dass sie ihre Hände benötigten um zu zaubern.

„Oh bitte!" schnaubte der Elf. „Ich muss mich nicht bewegen können um Pflanzenmagie anzuwenden! Ich bin ein Elf, schon vergessen?" Jetzt klang die Stimme eindeutig spöttisch.

Heero verengte die Augen. „Lass mich sofort frei!" brüllte er.

„Erst wenn du mich freilässt!" tönte es herüber.

Heero rollte mit den Augen. „Und wie soll ich das bitteschön machen? Ich kann mich nicht rühren wie du vielleicht weißt!"

„Gib mir dein Wort dass du mich losbindest und ich lass dich frei!" rief der Elf zurück.

Heero zögerte einen Moment. „Und woher willst du wissen dass ich nicht einfach verschwinde und dich so zurücklasse sobald du mich freigelassen hast?" fragte er. Nicht dass er das tun würde. Wenn er dem Elf sein Wort geben würde ihn loszubinden, dann würde Heero das auch tun.

Erneut erklang ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Dir ist doch wohl klar dass ich dich jederzeit wieder in einem Pflanzenkäfig gefangen setzen kann, oder?"

Heero seufzte tief, dann rief er, „In Ordnung. Ich gebe dir mein Wort dass ich dich losbinde."

Der Elf antwortete nicht, aber im nächsten Moment löste sich eine Pflanzenranke nach der anderen von Heeros Armen und Beinen und verschwand wieder im Boden. Heero richtete sich wieder auf und bewegte vorsichtig seine Gliedmaßen um festzustellen, ob er irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Doch es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer ging Heero hinüber zu dem noch immer verschnürten Elfen um sein Versprechen einzulösen. Mit seinem Schwert machte er kurzen Prozess mit den Seilen, und nur Augenblicke später saß der Elf wieder frei vor dem Feuer und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

Heero ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und betrachtete den Elf wachsam. Es sah ganz so aus als hätte er den Langhaarigen gewaltig unterschätzt. Er hatte ihn für jung, dumm und nicht sonderlich gefährlich gehalten. Aber offensichtlich musste er diese Meinung nun revidieren. Jung mochte der Elf ja sein – oder zumindest so aussehen, denn Elfen alterten nicht – aber er war weder dumm noch harmlos.

Der Elf lächelte ihn über das Feuer hinweg an. Offenbar hegte er Heero gegenüber keinen Groll – was Heero auch nicht so recht glauben konnte, schließlich hatte er ihn heute kopfüber von einem Ast baumeln lassen und ihn verschnürt wie einen Rollbraten zurücklassen wollen. Aber er konnte keinerlei Abneigung oder Ärger im Blick des anderen erkennen.

„Ich bin Duo," sagte der Elf fröhlich. „Und wie heißt du?"

Heero sah den Elf – Duo – eine ganze Weile abschätzend an. Mochte ja sein dass er seinen Gegner vorhin unterschätzt hatte, aber das würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren. Und da es nicht so aussah als könne er den Elf so leicht loswerden, sollte er wohl besser so viel wie möglich über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Und aus diesem Grund antwortete er, „Heero."


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Auch hier gilt: es ist spät, ich bin müde, deshalb nur: viel Spaß. Hinweis: Da ich nächstes WE nicht daheim bin gibt es eventuell auch keine Kapitel - es sei denn ich komm irgendwie ins Netz.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Zechs Marquise saß auf seinem Pferd und ritt zum wiederholten Male die gesamte Länge des Reisezugs entlang. Die Abordnung des Kronrates hatte sich wie beschlossen sofort nach der Besprechung auf den Weg gemacht. Nun ja, oder was all diese Adligen unter 'sofort' verstanden. Zechs schnaubte ungehalten.

Der Kronrat hatte Zechs noch am selben Tag bescheid gegeben und ihn beauftragt, die Reiseroute zu planen und für eine anständige Eskorte zu sorgen. Und Zechs hatte diese Aufgabe in ein paar wenigen Stunden erledigt gehabt. Er hätte noch am selben Tag, spätestens am nächsten Morgen abreisen können.

Doch er hatte dabei nicht bedacht, dass fast die gesamte Reisegruppe aus nicht mehr ganz so jungen Männern und Frauen bestehen würde, die es alle nicht gewohnt waren abrupt aufzubrechen. Als Zechs das klar geworden war, hatte er schon befürchtet erst in der nächsten Woche von Hohenmut aufbrechen zu können. Er hatte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit bereit gemacht, während der seine Männer täglich aufbruchsbereit sein mussten.

Aber glücklicherweise hatte Zechs sich geirrt. Trotzdem, hätte man all die Adligen sich selbst überlassen, so würde er in diesem Moment sicherlich immer noch versuchen Lady Pennington davon zu überzeugen, dass sie NICHT ihre gesamte Garderobe für diese Reise benötigte, oder Lord Montague NICHT seinen gesamten Haushalt mitnehmen musste. Zechs konnte sowieso nicht verstehen warum ausgerechnet das älteste Mitglied des Kronrates auf dieser Reise dabei sein musste.

Doch zu Zechs großer Erleichterung war er nicht der einzige der auf einer schnellen Abreise drängte. Das jüngste Mitglied des Kronrates, Lord Winner, genauso wie der Hofmarschall Sir Moreton, hatten beide alles getan um die anderen Lords und Ladys die mitkommen wollten anzutreiben.

Und so kam es dass sie bereits am Nachmittag des dritten Tages losreiten konnten. Doch wenn Zechs angenommen hatte dass damit die größte Hürde genommen war, so hatte er sich geirrt. Sie waren nun seit zwei Tagen unterwegs, und Zechs hatte das Gefühl dass er Hohenmut noch immer sehen könnte wenn er sich umdrehte und zurückblickte.

Zechs seufzte auf. Wieviel einfacher war es doch wenn er nur mit seinen Rittern auszog um irgendwelche Monster zu bekämpfen. Zechs würde eine Horde Untoter jederzeit diesem Auftrag hier vorziehen. Auf die Untoten konnte er wenigstens mit dem Schwert losgehen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Lord Montague der gefährlich auf seinem Pferd schwankte gab Zechs seinem Pferd wieder die Sporen um zur Spitze des Zuges zurückzukehren. Er hatte genügend vertrauenswürdige Ritter dabei, die sich über den gesamten Reisezug verteilt hatten. Sie würden schon dafür sorgen dass der alte Lord nicht vom Pferd fiel.

Zechs nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst – sonst wäre er sicherlich nicht in seinem doch noch recht jungen Alter bereits zum Hauptmann der Königlichen Garde aufgestiegen. Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin die Gesellschaft an der Spitze des Reisezugs der Gesellschaft der ältlichen Lords und Ladys vorzuziehen. Vor allem die Unterhaltungen dort vorne waren um etliches interessanter – wenn er noch einmal eine Aufzählung von Lord Montagues sämtlichen Zipperlein und Krankheiten zu hören bekäme, würde er schreien, da war sich Zechs sicher.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus?" wandte der junge Lord Winner sich an Zechs sobald er sich ihm und den anderen wieder angeschlossen hatte.

Zechs seufzte tief. „Ich schätze wir müssen heute wohl wieder zeitig unser Lager aufschlagen. Lord Montague klagt wieder über die Unbequemlichkeit seines Sattels. Allerdings macht mir die Farbe seines Gesichts wesentlich mehr Sorgen als sein malträtiertes Hinterteil."

„Ihr müsst Nachsehen mit ihm haben, Hauptmann," warf Sir Moreton ein. „Montague ist ein alter Mann, außer seinen Beschwerden hat er kaum noch etwas was ihn aufheitert."

Zechs maß den Hofmarschall mit einem prüfenden Blick. Auch Wilbur Moreton war kein junger Mann mehr – wenn auch lang nicht so alt wie Montague – aber er hatte während der gesamten Reise noch kein einziges Wort des Protestes geäußert. Trotz seiner stahlgrauen Haare wirkte der über 60jährige äußerst rüstig und wesentlich jünger als sein tatsächliches Alter. Dem schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper nach zu urteilen hielt der Mann sich immer noch täglich in Form und hatte demnach keinerlei Probleme damit den ganzen Tag im Sattel zu verbringen.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum er überhaupt mitkommen musste," erwiderte Zechs schließlich. „Diese Reise kann für einen Mann seines Alters und Gesundheitszustands nicht gut sein."

Lord Winner zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hält es für seine Pflicht. Als ältestes Mitglied des Kronrates," Winners Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem ironischen kleinen Lächeln nach oben, „kennt er sich am besten mit dem Stammbaum der Königlichen Familie aus. Außerdem kannte er von allen König Arnum, Valors Vater, am besten. Ebenso wie Valors Mutter, die bereits bei seiner Geburt verstarb. Er wird am ehesten feststellen können ob unser potentieller Erbe tatsächlich mit dem Königshaus verwandt ist oder nicht."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher das Kind nach Hohenmut zu bringen?" warf Zechs ein. Da er der Hauptmann der Garde war hatte man ihn in den Grund dieser Reise eingeweiht – schließlich musste er um das Ziel und die Wichtigkeit dieser Mission bescheid wissen wenn er für entsprechenden Schutz sorgen wollte.

„Maegalcarwens Sohn oder Tochter ist wohl kaum noch ein Kind," warf der Hofmarschall ein.

Zechs neigte den Kopf zum Zeichen dass er den Einwand vernommen hatte. „Nun gut, den potentiellen Erben dann. Es wäre doch sicherlich einfacher gewesen ihn oder sie nach Hohenmut einzuladen statt Lord Montague durch das ganze Land zu schleifen nur damit er einen Blick auf den Erben werfen kann."

„Etikette," warf Winner schmunzelnd ein. „Die Elfen könnten sich beleidigt fühlen wenn wir einen der ihren einfach so nach Hohenmut zitieren."

„Außerdem ist es jungen Elfen nicht gestattet den Elfenwald allein zu verlassen," fügte Sir Moreton hinzu.

„Tatsächlich?" Zum ersten Mal seit Zechs sich der Gruppe an der Spitze wieder angeschlossen hatte meldete sich das dritte Mitglied davon zu Wort. Zechs warf dem jungen Mann der am weitesten von ihm entfernt ritt einen kurzen Blick zu.

Der junge, exotisch aussehende Mann war erst vor wenigen Monaten in Hohenmut angekommen – und doch gab es kaum jemanden der ihn nicht mit Respekt und manchmal auch ein wenig Furcht behandelte. Wufei Chang war ein Magier, und trotz seines noch jungen Alters schien er einer der besten Magier zu sein, die die Magierhochburg Sternental jemals hervorgebracht hatte. Sonst hätte man ihn nicht als ihren Abgeordneten in die Hauptstadt geschickt.

Und da es heutzutage auf den Straßen nicht mehr allzu sicher war – mit all den Untoten, Monstern und Orks die sich rumtrieben – war man für die zusätzliche Hilfe und Schutz des jungen Magiers nur zu dankbar gewesen. Manchmal reichten körperliche Kraft und ein Schwert eben nicht aus – vor allem wenn man so verwundbare Mitglieder in der Reisegruppe hatte wie den alten Lord Montague. Was Lady Pennington anging – nun, sollte es eines der Monster tatsächlich wagen sich mit ihr anzulegen, so war das Monster auf sich gestellt. Zechs war nicht lebensmüde genug sich der Lady in den Weg zu stellen.

„Woher wisst Ihr das, Sir Moreton?" fügte Chang hinzu. „Elfen sind in der Regel sehr verschlossen, sie geben keine Informationen über sich preis. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört dass junge Elfen den Wald nicht verlassen dürfen."

Der Hofmarschall zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun, eine meiner besten Freundinnen ist eine Elfe. Auch wenn ich sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht gesehen habe. Aber ich habe damals eine Menge gelernt über die Elfen, als wir gemeinsam gegen DeMordrey gezogen sind. Und dass junge Elfen den Wald nicht verlassen dürfen dient ihrem Schutz."

„Schutz wovor?" runzelte der junge Magier die Stirn. „Soweit ich weiß sind Waldelfen äußerst gefürchtete Kämpfer, selbst Dunkelelfen überlegen es sich meist zweimal bevor sie sich mit einem Waldelfen anlegen."

„Nun, Meister Chang," schmunzelte der Hofmarschall, „das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass eben nur ältere und erfahrene Elfen die Welt bereisen. Glaubt mir, ein junger, in der Magie und dem Kampf ungeübter Elf ist genauso eine leichte Beute für Dunkelelfen, Untote und Monster wie es ein Mensch ist."

„Hm," machte der junge Magier, argumentierte aber nicht dagegen.

„Sir Moreton," meldete sich jetzt auch wieder Lord Winner zu Wort. „Ich wollte Euch das schon länger fragen. Könnt Ihr mir ein wenig mehr über die Ereignisse vor 25 Jahren erzählen? Immerhin wurde meine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Ich möchte den Grund dafür wissen."

Zechs Blick wanderte von Wufei Chang wieder zurück zu Quatre Winner. Der Gesichtsausdruck des blonden Mannes war ernst, und es spiegelte sich darin ein Verlust wieder, der unwillkürlich Mitgefühl in Zechs weckte.

Sir Moreton seufzte. „Nun, das meiste kennt Ihr. Es waren schlimme, unruhige Zeiten damals. Alles schien so schnell und auf einmal zu geschehen. Unser guter König, mögen die Götter seiner Seele gnädig sein, verstarb höchst überraschend und völlig unerwartet. Eigentlich hätte das trotzdem kein Problem sein sollen – Valor, sein Sohn, war alt genug um die Königswürde sofort zu übernehmen.

„Was damals jedoch keiner wusste, war dass Shaddar, der Schwarze Magier, zur selben Zeit einen Dämon beschwor. Wir wissen nicht genau was oder wie es geschah, aber Fakt ist, dass der Dämon ihm entkam."

Wufei Chang stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Narr! Sicherlich glaubte er in seiner Selbstüberschätzung er könnte den Dämon bändigen. Dabei ist die Beschwörungsformel äußerst kompliziert, schon der kleinste Fehler und der Dämon ist frei. Und selbst wenn er ihn für eine Zeitlang an sich binden hätte können, früher oder später hätte der Dämon die Macht an sich gerissen und wäre geflohen um Verderben in die Welt zu bringen. Das ist es schließlich was Dämonen tun, und jeder der das vergisst verdient das Ende das ihn trifft."

Zechs warf dem jungen Magier einen Blick zu, doch der junge Mann starrte nur auf die Ohren seinen Pferdes, die Lippen zu einem dünnen, missbilligenden Strich zusammengepresst.

„Was wir jedoch mitbekamen," fuhr der Hofmarschall schließlich fort als klar wurde dass der junge Magier nicht weitersprechen würde, „war dass auf einmal und ohne für uns ersichtlichen Grund die Orks begannen nach Norden zu ziehen und in unsere Territorien einzudringen.

„Ihr wisst sicherlich dass unser Land seit Jahrhunderten ein Abkommen mit den Orks genoss – ihnen gehörte die südliche Wüste mit allen Städten die sich dort befanden, und solange sie uns nicht provozierten ließen wir sie ebenfalls in Ruhe. So kam es dass Valor sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters zu allem Überfluss auch noch um das Problem der vordringenden Ork-Horden kümmern musste, statt sich voll und ganz auf die Krönung zu konzentrieren.

„Valor hatte gerade damit angefangen erste Abgesandte zu den Orks zu schicken, als DeMordrey beschloss diesen Zeitpunkt für einen Staatsstreich zu nutzen. Aber selbst damit wären wir fertig geworden, wenn dieser Verräter sich nicht mit Shaddar verbündet hätte." Moreton schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief.

„Wie auch immer, es führt jetzt zu weit alles im Detail zu beschreiben," fuhr der Hofmarschall schließlich fort, „aber im Laufe der nächsten Wochen erfuhren wir den Grund für das Vorrücken der Orks. Untote hatten sich aus ihren Gräbern erhoben und begannen von Süden her das Land zu überschwemmen. Und wo auch immer sie hinkamen erhoben sich immer mehr Untote und folgten ihnen. Außerdem begannen auch überall wieder Monster aufzutauchen, die wir nur aus Legenden und Märchen kannten, und von denen wir angenommen hatten, dass sie nicht mehr existierten."

„Dann wollt Ihr damit also sagen, dass es im Grunde nicht DeMordreys Schuld allein war dass meine Familie ausgelöscht wurde," sagte Winner nachdenklich.

„Ganz sicherlich nicht," schüttelte Moreton den Kopf. „Ohne die Hilfe von Shaddar wäre DeMordrey niemals in der Lage gewesen Euer Anwesen zu zerstören. Die Drachenreiter waren keine Menschen, da bin ich sicher. Kein Drache hätte je einem Mensch gehorcht."

„Eigentlich," warf Chang ein, „waren das keine richtigen Drachen. Sondern Feuerechsen. Aber ansonsten habt Ihr Recht, Hofmarschall. Auch Feuerechsen hätten niemals einem Menschen einfach so gehorcht."

„Und was hat das alles mit dem Dämon zu tun den Ihr vorhin erwähnt habt?" fragte Zechs. Es musste doch einen Grund geben wieso Moreton davon gesprochen hatte.

„Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt?" wandte der junge Magier sich an Moreton, und als der ältere Mann verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, richtete Chang sich direkt an Zechs. „Als Shaddar den Dämon beschwor und er in unsere Welt kam, hatte er keinen Körper. Die Dämonen der Unterwelt sind – nun, das wäre jetzt zu kompliziert es zu erklären, aber sie können von sich aus keine körperliche Gestalt annehmen in unserer Welt. Dazu sind unsere Welten zu verschieden. Aber Shaddar wollte auch niemals den Körper des Dämons, er wollte dessen Macht, und dazu musste er die Essenz des Dämons in einem Gefäß gefangen setzen, über welches er Macht besaß.

„In früheren Zeiten haben Magier dies versucht, indem sie die Essenz des Dämons in die Körper unschuldiger Opfer zwangen, oder wenn sie besonders dumm waren, dann nahmen sie den Dämon in sich selbst auf. Doch ein solcher Wirt kann nicht ewig unter Kontrolle gehalten werden – irgendwann einmal befreit sich der Dämon aus den Klauen des Magiers der ihn herbeigerufen hat und fängt an frei Tod und Verderben zu sähen.

„Einen solchen Dämon zu vernichten ist ganz einfach – man tötet einfach den Wirtskörper in dem er sich befindet. Die Energie die dabei frei wird reicht aus um ein Portal zu öffnen durch das der Dämon zurück in die Unterwelt geschickt wird. Mit dem Dämon den Shaddar herbeigerufen hat verhält es sich nicht ganz so einfach – denn er konnte entkommen bevor Shaddar ihn in einem Körper gefangen setzen konnte."

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Lord Winner.

„Das bedeutet, dass die Essenz des Dämons seit 25 Jahren frei in unserer Welt sein Unwesen treibt," erklärte Chang. „Sie ist der Grund warum die Untoten begannen sich zu erheben, und warum Monster aus Urzeiten wieder durch unsere Wälder streifen. Es liegt in der Natur des Dämons. Er mag zwar keinen Körper haben, aber er bringt dennoch Tod und Vernichtung."

„Dann könnten wir all unsere Probleme – die Untoten, die Monster und sogar die Orks – mit einem Mal loswerden, indem wir den Dämon töten?" fragte Zechs. Irgendwie erschien ihm das zu leicht.

„Ja," nickte Chang. „Aber stellt Euch das nicht so leicht vor. Um den Dämon in die Unterwelt zurückschicken zu können – denn töten können wir ihn nicht – müsste er einen Körper besitzen. Und leider gibt es dafür nur noch eine Möglichkeit."

Zechs spürte wie ihm das Grauen kalt den Rücken hinablief. „Ihr meint... wir müssten irgendjemand finden, der als Wirtskörper für den Dämon dient, und diesen Körper dann töten?"

„Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach," erwiderte Chang. „Aber der Dämon ist zu stark als dass wir ihn jetzt noch in einen Körper zwingen könnten – und freiwillig wird er niemals gehen. Es gibt einen kritischen Moment direkt nachdem der Dämon beschworen wird, wenn besagter Dämon vom Übergang noch zu benommen und schwach ist. Das ist der einzige Augenblick indem man den Dämon überlisten und ihn in einen Körper sperren kann. Verpasst man ihn, ist es zu spät."

„Aber..." Zechs schüttelte verwirrt und entsetzt den Kopf.

„Ihr habt von einer Möglichkeit gesprochen, die es noch gibt," ertönte die ruhige Stimme von Lord Winner. „Was habt Ihr damit gemeint?"

„Es gibt einen uralten und äußerst komplizierten Zauberspruch," begann Wufei Chang langsam. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob er funktioniert. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen darüber. Aber angeblich ist dieser Zauberspruch in der Lage, dem Dämon einen Körper zu verleihen, ohne dass dafür ein Opfer sein Leben lassen muss. Es sind eine Reihe von – Zutaten dafür nötig. Zutaten die nicht so leicht zu beschaffen sind. Aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit, die einzige, um den Dämon doch noch zurückschicken zu können."

„Und warum tun wir das dann nicht einfach?"

Diesmal war es der Hofmarschall der Zechs antwortete. „Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass wir genau das vor 25 Jahren nicht auch schon versucht haben? Als wir herausfanden was Shaddar getan hatte, galt unsere oberste Priorität nur noch dem Dämon. Ich denke, das ist auch einer der Gründe warum DeMordrey ein so leichtes Spiel hatte. Wir haben ihn nicht ernst genug genommen."

„Was ist damals schief gegangen?" warf Lord Winner ein.

„Wie Meister Chang schon gesagt hat, es benötigt ein paar sehr seltener Zutaten für diesen Zauber," erklärte Moreton. „Eines davon ist das Horn eines solchen Dämons. Und es gibt in der gesamten Oberwelt nur ein einziges solches Horn. Keiner weiß wie es in unsere Welt gelangen konnte – vielleicht ist einer der Helden der Vorzeit, als die Götter noch auf unserer Welt wandelten, in die Unterwelt hinabgestiegen und hat es dort geholt. Wir wissen es nicht."

„Und Ihr habt das Horn damals gefunden?" fragte Zechs ungläubig. Er kannte die Märchen und Sagen über die Götter von einst, die einmal in Ancaria geherrscht haben sollen. Leider gab es keine genauen Einzelheiten aus diesen Zeiten, nur Erzählungen. Sämtliche Aufzeichnungen – sofern es sie überhaupt gegeben hatte – waren in den Götterkriegen vernichtet worden. Das irgendetwas aus dieser Zeit vor über Tausend Jahren noch existieren sollte...

„Ja," Moreton nickte. „Die Orks haben es in der Wüste ausgegraben. Sie gaben es uns, damit wir den Dämon vernichten konnten – denn die Orks wollten nichts lieber als die Untoten loszuwerden, die sie aus ihrer Region vertrieben."

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Chang mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. Zechs sah zu dem jungen Magier hinüber – Eifer und Wissenshunger stand dessen Gesicht geschrieben. Anscheinend konnte selbst der Magier sich dem Bann der Geschichte die Moreton hier vor ihnen eröffnete, nicht entziehen.

„Wir wollten uns gerade auf den Weg machen um die fehlenden Zutaten zu besorgen – über die Ihr sicherlich mehr wisst als ich, Meister Chang," sagte Moreton mit einen kleinen Lächeln in Changs Richtung, „als das Horn verschwand."

„Das Horn verschwand?" fragte Lord Winner ungläubig.

Moreton nickte. „Es wurde gestohlen. Anscheinend hatten die Orks es sich wieder anders überlegt, denn sie kamen und stahlen das Horn, gerade als es für uns so aussah als könnten wir als Sieger aus dem Konflikt hervorgehen." Moreton seufzte und blickte auf den Kopf seines Pferdes hinab.

„Den Rest kennt Ihr," fügte der Hofmarschall schließlich leise hinzu. „Am nächsten Tag griff DeMordrey uns zusammen mit Shaddar an, und sowohl DeMordrey und Shaddar, als auch unser Prinz Valor wurden im darauf folgenden Kampf getötet. Das Horn blieb unauffindbar. Und da wir keine Möglichkeit mehr sahen, den Zauber durchzuführen, zerstreute sich unsere kleine Gruppe bald darauf wieder in alle Winde."

Zechs schwieg, und auch der Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe schien nicht viel zu sagen zu haben. Mit dem deprimierenden Ende dieser Geschichte mussten sie alle schließlich noch heute leben. Noch immer fielen Untote und Monster über Reisegruppen und abgelegene Höfe und Ortschaften her. Noch immer drangen die Orks in menschliche Territorien ein und kämpften erbarmungslos um jedes Stückchen Land, da sie aus ihrem eigenen vertrieben worden waren. Noch immer fielen unzählige Menschen jährlich all dem zum Opfer.

Das alles war inzwischen schon so zur Gewohnheit, zur ‚Normalität' geworden, dass sich viele Menschen schon gar nichts anderes mehr vorstellen konnten. Die jüngere Generation, zu der ja auch Zechs selbst gehörte, diejenigen die kurz vor oder nach dem Erscheinen des Dämons zur Welt kamen – sie kannten gar nichts anderes. Zechs konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie es wohl gewesen sein musste, als man noch ohne bewaffnete Eskorte die Straßen von Ancaria entlang ziehen konnte. Wie es gewesen sein mochte, ohne Sorge durch die Wälder zu streifen oder völlig allein im abgelegensten Winkel von Ancaria zu leben, ohne ständig um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber trotzdem kam er nicht umhin es sich zu wünschen.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Auch hier gibts ein weiteres neues Kapitel. Obwohl ich ja immerhin zwei Wochen Zeit hatte, bin ich leider nicht dazu gekommen an MF weiterzuschreiben (an dieser Stelle noch mal vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir ein Kommi dagelassen haben!). Aber letztes WE, wo ich eigentlich Zeit und Ruhe gehabt hätte um ganz viel zu schreiben, bin ich von den ganz fiesen Viren der Borgrüsselpest angefallen worden, und die haben mich dann den Rest der Woche derart beschäftigt daß ich nicht alles geschafft hab so wie ich's mir vorgenommen hatte. Deshalb gibts MF erst nächstes WE wieder. So, jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

„Also Heero," sagte Duo während er neben dem Menschen und seinem Pferd hertrottete. „Erzähl mir noch mehr von der Hauptstadt der Menschen."

Heero stöhnte auf. Seit drei Tagen versuchte er nun schon diesem nervenden Elfen zu entkommen, und genau dabei war es leider auch geblieben: einem Versuch. Genau wie in den Tagen als Duo ihn noch unsichtbar verfolgt hatte, gelang es dem Langhaarigen immer wieder völlig unvermutet und zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten aufzutauchen, und jedes Mal fing er dann sofort an Heero mit den unglaublichsten Fragen zu löchern.

Zum Beispiel warum sein Pferd Kleidung trug und ob Heero Wing fragen könnte ob Duo auf ihm reiten dürfte. Oder wie Menschen es schafften ihre Dörfer in Wälder zu bauen, obwohl sie doch gar keine Pflanzenmagie beherrschten. Wie hielten sie den Wald davon ab sich die Fläche einfach wieder zurückzuholen? Über Heeros Antwort auf diese Frage war Duo äußerst entsetzt und empört gewesen und war für den Rest des Tages verschwunden geblieben. Heero hatte schon angefangen zu hoffen, er wäre den Elfen tatsächlich losgeworden.

Doch als er am Abend sein Lager aufschlug war Duo wieder da, mit einer ganzen Reihe neuer Fragen. Heero wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Nichts schien zu helfen. Den Elf einfach zu ignorieren brachte nichts – Duo plapperte dann einfach ohne Punkt und Komma vor sich hin. Er schien auch nicht wirklich irgendwelche Antworten zu erwarten – er machte zwar nach jeder Frage eine kurze Pause um Heero Möglichkeit zum antworten zu geben, aber wenn Heero nichts sagte, dann ging Duo einfach zur nächsten Frage über.

Als nächstes hatte Heero versucht Duo mit möglichst kurzen, unhöflichen und sarkastischen Antworten abzuwimmeln. Aber auch das schien den Elf nicht zu stören. Er nahm alles was Heero von sich gab als pure Münze, und Heero kam bald zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Elf wohl die Wahrheit gesagt hatte als er behauptet hatte, noch niemals aus dem Elfenwald herausgekommen zu sein. Duo hatte tatsächlich nicht die geringste Ahnung vom Leben dort draußen.

„Ich hab das was du mir über die Gesellschaftsschichten erzählt hast nicht ganz verstanden," sagte der Elf gerade. „Kannst du mir das noch mal genau erklären?"

Heero warf Duo, der rückwärts neben Wing herlief um Heero ansehen zu können, einen gequälten Blick zu, entschloss sich aber dazu, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. Verdammt, er wusste ja selbst nicht so genau wieso jemand der einen Adelstitel hatte besser sein sollte als jemand ohne Titel.

„Und wieso leben immer so viele Menschen auf einem Haufen? Ich hab gehört dass manchmal mehrere Familien in einem einzigen Haus leben! Ist das nicht viel zu eng?" Duo sah ihn mit großen, violetten Augen an.

„Musst du mir so viele Fragen stellen?" entfuhr es Heero. Ihr Götter, wie konnte eine Person allein nur soviel reden?

Der Elf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Wie soll ich denn sonst alles erfahren was ich wissen will?"

„Wie wäre es wenn du es selbst herausfindest?" konterte Heero mit einer Gegenfrage. „Das ist sogar eine ganz hervorragende Idee. Wie wäre es wenn du jetzt gleich losziehst und deine Neugier aus erster Hand befriedigst?"

„Das würd ich ja," grummelte Duo und schmollte. „Aber ich darf nicht."

„Du darfst nicht?" Zum ersten Mal war Heeros Neugier geweckt.

„Ja," nickte Duo. „Ich darf den Elfenwald nicht verlassen."

„Oh," machte Heero und betrachtete den Elfen misstrauisch. Welchen Grund könnte es geben dass Duo hier nicht weg durfte? War er am Ende nicht so harmlos wie er aussah und war hier sozusagen eingesperrt worden? „Und warum nicht?"

„Ich bin zu jung." Duo zog ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Zu jung?" Heero maß den Elf mit prüfendem Blick. Duo sah nicht einen Tag älter – oder jünger – aus als Heero selbst, aber das musste bei Elfen nichts heißen. Heero hatte zwar noch niemals zuvor mit Elfen zu tun gehabt, aber jeder wusste dass Elfen selbst mit 60 noch so aussahen als wären sie 20 Jahre alt. „Wie alt bist du denn?"

„24," antwortete Duo, immer noch schmollend.

Heero betrachtete den Elfen überrascht. Das bedeutete ja, dass Duo nicht nur so aussah als wäre er genauso alt wie Heero, nein, er war es tatsächlich. Eigentlich war Heero sogar ein oder zwei Jahre älter als der Elf! Das überraschte ihn jetzt schon ein bisschen. Irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen dass alle Elfen – na ja, alt und weise wären. Gut, Duos Verhalten in den letzten Tagen war nicht wirklich in die Kategorie 'alt und weise' gefallen, aber trotzdem hatte Heero sich niemals wirklich Gedanken über das Alter des Elfen gemacht.

„Hn," antwortete Heero schließlich.

Duo schien auch gar keine wirkliche Antwort oder so zu erwarten – er murmelte nur etwas über den ‚dummen Elfenrat' und wie ‚unfair' das alles doch war. Und die ganze Zeit über lief er rückwärts neben Wing her, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu stolpern. Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie machte der Elf das nur?

Plötzlich hellte sich Duos Gesicht wieder auf und er lächelte Heero strahlend an. „Also, hast du Wing jetzt schon gefragt ob ich auf ihm reiten darf?" fragte er unvermutet.

Heero blinzelte ein paar Mal überrumpelt – dieser plötzliche Stimmungswechsel hatte ihn überrascht – doch dann fing er sich schnell. „Nein," antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Warum nicht?" Erneut verzog Duo seinen Mund zu einem Schmollen, und Heero musste seinen Blick mit Gewalt von diesen vollen Lippen losreißen.

„Kannst du denn überhaupt reiten?" wich er einer direkten Antwort aus.

„Nun... nein... aber so schwer sieht das gar nicht aus."

Heero blickte Duo ungläubig an. Nicht schwierig? Hatte der Elf denn überhaupt eine Ahnung? Wing war ein Schlachtross, er war unter anderem darauf trainiert niemand anderen als seinen Reiter auf sich zu dulden. Gut möglich dass es ein erfahrener und hervorragender Reiter dennoch schaffen würde sich auf Wings Rücken zu halten, aber jemand der noch niemals zuvor ein Pferd gesehen, geschweige denn eins geritten hatte so wie Duo... Wing würde keine Sekunde brauchen um den Elf abzuwerfen.

„Du darfst nicht auf ihm reiten," sagte Heero bestimmt.

„Warum nicht?"

Verdammt noch mal, dieses Schmollen sollte verboten werden! Heero spürte wie etwas in ihm Duos großen, flehenden Augen nachgeben wollte, und das machte ihn wütend.

„Darum nicht!" fauchte er zornig. „Erstens kannst du nicht reiten, zweitens ist Wing ein Kriegspferd und würde dich nicht auf seinem Rücken dulden selbst wenn du reiten könntest, und drittens will ich es einfach nicht!"

Duo war bei Heeros wütender Tirade erschrocken stehen geblieben und starrte Heero jetzt aus großen, alarmierten Augen an. Wing hatte ebenfalls aus irgendeinem Grund angehalten, so dass Heero jetzt nichts weiter übrig blieb als in eben diese Augen zu starren.

„Vielleicht hast du es in den letzten Tagen ja nicht gemerkt, wahrscheinlich war ich zu subtil oder so, aber ich lege nicht wirklich wert auf deine Gesellschaft!" zischte Heero, immer noch wütend. „Ich habe keine Lust deine ständigen Fragen zu beantworten, und ich mag es nicht dass du mir dauernd folgst! Du bist unerträglich und du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Also lass mich bitte, endlich in Ruhe, ok? Lass mich einfach allein!"

Duo starrte ihn noch eine Sekunde mit diesen weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um und verschwand im angrenzenden Gestrüpp. Und nur Sekunden später konnte Heero nicht einmal mehr das geringste Geräusch hören. Entweder konnte Duo sich unglaublich leise oder unglaublich schnell bewegen.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer gab Heero Wing schließlich das Signal zum weiterreiten. Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe. Und wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde der Elf ihn diesmal wirklich nicht wieder aufsuchen.

Während der nächsten Stunden in denen Heero durch den Wald ritt sah es zumindest ganz danach aus. Noch niemals hatte Duo ihn für einen so langen Zeitraum allein gelassen, nicht einmal als er so aufgebracht gewesen war über die Art und Weise wie die Menschen die Natur behandelten. Und so unglaublich es klang, je länger er allein durch den Wald ritt, desto mehr machte sich ein winzig kleines Gefühl der Sorge in Heero breit.

Vielleicht hätte er Duo nicht so böse anfahren dürfen. Und diese gemeinen Sachen hätte Heero sicherlich auch nicht unbedingt sagen müssen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund reagierte Heero auf den Elf ungewöhnlich heftig – und das machte ihm Angst. Heero war es nicht gewohnt mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen umzugehen. Bis vor kurzem war er noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt Gefühle hatte. Jetzt auf einmal so ohne Warnung von ihnen überfallen zu werden – das war nicht gerade angenehm. Und nicht normal. Es musste Duos Schuld sein.

Also hatte Heero darauf völlig logisch reagiert. Wenn Duo schuld daran war, dass sich diese unerwünschten Gefühle in Heero breit machten, dann musste er Duo loswerden und die Gefühle würden wieder verschwinden. Ganz simpel und einfach.

Nur dass sein Plan nicht ganz so funktioniert hatte. Duo war zwar weg, aber die Gefühle waren noch immer da. Heero hatte Schuldgefühle weil er den Elfen so angefahren hatte, er machte sich Sorgen ob ihm etwas passiert sein könnte – obwohl der Elf hier im Elfenwald höchstwahrscheinlich wesentlich sicherer war als Heero selbst – und gleichzeitig war er auch noch wütend auf Duo. Wütend weil er wusste, dass wenn der Elf in eben diesem Moment auftauchen würde, Heero ihm nachgeben und erlauben würde, ihn weiter zu begleiten. Ja, er würde ihm wahrscheinlich sogar erlauben auf Wing zu reiten, und das alles nur, um diesen schrecklichen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck des Elfen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben der ihn verfolgte seit er Duo so wütend angefahren hatte.

Und als wäre das alles nicht genug war sich Heero sicher dass er inzwischen wieder im Kreis herumritt.

Doch glücklicherweise erwies sich Heeros Gefühl in der Hinsicht als falsch. Er hätte zwar schwören können dass er in die Richtung geritten war aus der er gekommen war, aber als er an diesem Abend mit Wing aus dem dichten Wald auf eine Lichtung geriet, war ihm diese völlig unbekannt. Vielleicht hatte er ja gerade das Geheimnis des Waldes entdeckt – vielleicht musste er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren wo er hin wollte, sondern wo er NICHT hin wollte. Vielleicht würde der Wald ihn dann genau in die Hauptstadt der Elfen führen.

Heero betrachtete seine Umgebung. Er wusste zwar nicht wie er es vorher hatte übersehen können, aber er befand sich direkt am Fuß einer Klippe, über deren Rand sich ein kleiner Fluss in einen stillen Waldsee ergoss. Der See war nicht wirklich riesig, genauso wenig wie die Klippe, aber trotzdem hätte Heero zumindest den Wasserfall schon hören müssen bevor er auf die Lichtung geritten war. Aber andererseits wunderte es ihn schon gar nicht mehr dass seine Sinne ihm hier Streiche spielten.

Aber apropos Sinne. Heero warf der Klippe einen prüfenden Blick zu. Wenn er nur irgendwie da oben hinauf kommen könnte... von da oben hätte er sicherlich einen guten Überblick zumindest über das Stück Wald der näheren Umgebung. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ja sogar die Stadt der Elfen entdecken können und endlich wissen in welche Richtung er müsste. Es würde ihm sogar schon genügen wenn er den Hauptweg wieder finden könnte.

Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken stieg Heero von Wings Rücken. Da er von hier aus keine Möglichkeit sah wie er mit Wing da hinauf gelangen konnte – verflixt noch mal, wie hatte er den Berg nur so völlig übersehen können während er im Wald gewesen war? – würde er eben zu Fuß dort hinauf klettern müssen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte dann hatte er noch zwei Stunden Tageslicht. Das sollte genügen um da raufzuklettern, sich umzusehen und wieder hinabzuklettern. Und je nachdem was er entdeckte würde er dann entweder hier unten sein Nachtlager aufschlagen oder sich vielleicht gleich wieder auf den Weg machen.

Nachdem er Wing versorgt hatte suchte Heero sich die Stelle die von unten für einen Aufstieg am vielversprechendsten aussah und begann zu klettern. Die erste Hälfte der Klippe erwies sich als relativ leicht zu erklimmen. Die zweite Hälfte machte zwar mehr Schwierigkeiten, doch auch diese bewältigte Heero, wenn auch in der doppelten Zeit.

Endlich oben angekommen nahm sich Heero einen Moment lang Zeit zu verschnaufen. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Soweit sein Auge reichte erstreckte sich nur die grüne Decke der Bäume. Er konnte weder die Grenze des Waldes, noch eine Stadt oder einen Pfad erkennen. Es war fast so als würde er auf der einzigen Insel inmitten eines grünen Ozeans stehen.

Heero schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und drehte sich ein weiteres Mal langsam im Kreis. Aber das änderte nichts an seiner Aussicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er war doch gar nicht so lange im Wald unterwegs gewesen, oder? Vor allem wenn man bedachte wie oft er im Kreis geritten war statt vorwärts zu kommen. Wie groß war dieser Wald überhaupt? Warum konnte er die Grenze des Elfenreiches nicht mehr sehen? Wo zum Teufel war er hier gelandet?

Irgendwann sah Heero schließlich ein dass es ihm nichts brachte weiter hier oben rumzustehen und leise vor sich hinzufluchen. Wenn er den Abstieg nicht im dunkeln machen wollte, dann sollte er lieber jetzt damit anfangen. Frustriert über diese sinnlose Aktion machte Heero sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten zu Wing.

Möglicherweise lag es daran dass das Licht nun so kurz vor Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr so gut war wie vorher. Oder Heero hatte nicht die exakt selbe Stelle für den Abstieg gewählt wie für den Aufstieg. Oder es lang daran dass er aufgrund seines Ärgers und Frustration unachtsam geworden war.

Aber als er noch ungefähr drei viertel des Weges nach unten vor sich hatte rutschte einer seiner Füße auf einmal aus der Spalte in die Heero ihn gesetzt hatte. Und obwohl Heero den Fuß sofort wieder zurückstellte, half es nichts. Der Fells bröckelte unter seinem Fuß weg, seine Finger suchten verzweifelt nach Halt, wurden von scharfen Steinen aufgeschnitten und rutschten aufgrund des Blutes jetzt noch einfacher ab. Und noch ehe Heero irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, verlor er sein Gleichgewicht vollends und stürzte wie ein Stein hinab.

Das letzte was er empfand bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug war leichte Überraschung und Unglauben darüber dass ihm ein derart dummer Unfall tatsächlich zustoßen konnte. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** wie immer Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Ok, ich weiß selbst nicht mehr so genau wie lange es jetzt schon her ist daß ich ein Kapitel hochgeladen hab. Ne Ewigkeit. Aber ich war in den letzten Wochen von einem wirklich üblen Magen-Darm-Virus dahingestreckt und hatte echt andere Gedanken im Kopf. :-) Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor dieses WE Kapitel von all meinen Storys parat zu haben, aber leider ist bis jetzt nur dieses hier fertig. Die anderen zwei hab ich zwar angefangen, aber ich kann leider wirklich nicht sagen ob ich sie dieses WE noch fertig krieg. Aber drückt mir die Daumen, ich hab es fest vor! So, genug von mir, auf zum Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Duo lief missmutig durch den Wald. Seit Heero ihn am Vormittag so angefahren hatte, hatte Duo sich von diesem ferngehalten. Er wusste zwar nicht warum Heero auf einmal so böse auf ihn gewesen war, aber schließlich kannte er sich mit menschlichem Verhalten ja auch nicht aus. Duo glaubte nicht wirklich dass es etwas mit ihm selbst zu tun haben könnte. Immerhin hatte er nichts getan was Heero ärgerlich hätte machen können – zumindest nicht dass Duo es wusste.

Also musste es irgendetwas sein was Duo nicht verstand – wahrscheinlich irgend so eine Menschensache. Doch welchen Grund es auch hatte, Duo hatte beschlossen sich Heero lieber für eine ganze Weile nicht zu nähern um diesem so Zeit zu geben wieder bessere Laune zu bekommen.

Doch das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass Duos eigene Laune sich langsam aber sicher dem Tiefpunkt näherte. Ihm war langweilig, seine Neugier arbeitete auf Hochtouren und außerdem konnte er sich vor Ungeduld kaum noch zurückhalten. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis Heeros Laune sich wieder gebessert hatte und Duo sich seinem neuen Freund endlich wieder anschließen konnte? Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln dass er so wenig über Menschen wusste. Was wenn dieser Zustand am Ende sogar Tage anhielt?

Kein Wunder also dass Duo nicht wirklich fröhlich war als er den schmalen Pfad entlang trottete, den Heero und Wing vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genommen hatten. Dank der Vögel die immer äußerst auskunftsfreudig über alle Ereignisse innerhalb des Waldes berichteten, wusste Duo stets genau bescheid wo Heero sich aufhielt. Und in welche Richtung er unterwegs war.

Und so war er ihm den Rest des Tages gefolgt, wenn auch in äußerst großem Abstand. Einerseits um nicht doch noch von Heero erwischt zu werden, aber hauptsächlich um nicht selbst in Versuchung zu kommen. Duo hatte nicht so viele Freunde dass er es riskieren konnte diesen einen so sehr zu verärgern dass er tatsächlich nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Aber vielleicht konnte er es jetzt ja wagen sich Heero wieder anzuschließen. Er hatte sich jetzt fast den ganzen Tag lang ferngehalten – das musste doch genug sein, oder? Vielleicht konnte er ja zumindest mal nachschauen ob sich Heeros Laune inzwischen gebessert hatte. Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken entschied Duo, dass er genau das tun würde.

Mit einem kleinen Zuschuss Magie beschleunigte Duo seine Laufgeschwindigkeit. Auch wenn er nicht die volle Kraft dieses Zauberspruches ausschöpfte, so würde er Heeros Vorsprung nun wesentlich schneller aufholen können. Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte Duo mitbekommen dass Heero offensichtlich angehalten hatte – wahrscheinlich um Rast zu machen für die Nacht. Er würde ihn also in Rekordzeit erreicht haben.

Doch noch bevor er Heero erreicht hatte veränderte sich das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Duo hielt für einen Augenblick inne um aufmerksam zu lauschen, doch was er da hört brachte ihn dazu sofort mit voller, magieunterstützter Geschwindigkeit weiterzulaufen.

Als er die Lichtung am Wasserfall schließlich erreichte, sah er dass die Vögel nicht übertrieben hatten. Heero lag tatsächlich bewegungslos am Fuße der Klippe – und rührte sich weder als Wing ihn mit seinem Kopf anstupste noch als Duo direkt auf ihn zustürmte.

Erschrocken schob Duo Wing beiseite und kniete sich neben den allzu still daliegenden Menschen nieder. Eine schnelle Untersuchung zeigte, dass Heero nur ohne Bewusstsein war. Beruhigt machte Duo sich daran ihn etwas genauer zu untersuchen. Eine Platzwunde am Kopf und ein gebrochenes Bein waren die einzigen Verletzungen die er entdecken konnte. Erleichtert gestattete Duo sich ein kleines Lächeln. Damit konnte er fertig leicht werden.

Konzentriert schloss Duo seine Augen und griff ganz tief in sich hinein. Dann ließ er die Magie durch seine Arme, über seine Hände in Heeros Körper fließen. Glücklicherweise gehörte der Heilzauber nicht zu den Sprüchen die Duo nicht beherrschte. Im Gegenteil, es war eine der Fähigkeiten die Duo für einen Elf seines Alter überdurchschnittlich gut ausführen konnte.

Ohne in seiner Konzentration eine Sekunde lang nachzulassen dirigierte Duo die Magie zu Heeros Verletzungen, schloss Bruchstellen im Knochen, verband Sehnen, Muskeln und zerrissenes Gewebe wieder miteinander und regte die Neubildung der Zellen an.

Als er schließlich fertig war und die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte man von Heeros vorherigen Verletzungen nichts mehr erkennen. Nur ein Fleck getrocknetes Blut an Heeros Hinterkopf erinnerte noch daran. Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete Duo den nun nur noch schlafenden Heero. Was für ein Glück dass er seinem Freund gefolgt war statt irgendwo anders darauf zu warten dass Heero sich wieder beruhigte.

Da die dringlichste Aufgabe – die Versorgung von Heeros Verletzungen – nun erledigt war, konnte Duo sich dem Rest zuwenden. Heero würde in den nächsten Tagen viel Ruhe benötigen, da die Heilung mit Hilfe von Magie zwar schnell ging, aber genauso viel Energie des Verletzten verbrauchte als wenn es auf natürliche Weise geschehen wäre.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung erhob Duo sich und ging die paar Schritte hinüber zu Wing, der sich während Duo sich um Heero gekümmert hatte zwar etwas zurückgezogen hatte, aber trotzdem in der Nähe geblieben war um neugierig zuzusehen. Offensichtlich war Heero noch nicht dazu gekommen Wing abzusatteln oder das Lager aufzubauen, und so würde Duo das jetzt für ihn tun.

Glücklicherweise erwies sich Wing als äußerst geduldig, denn er sah Duo nur mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Faszination zu wie dieser sich damit abmühte herauszufinden, wie genau der Sattel abzunehmen war. Hätte das Pferd nicht so absolut still gehalten, Duo war sich sicher dass er es nie geschafft hätte. Als er den Sattel endlich neben Wing auf den Boden fallen ließ, war er hochrot im Gesicht und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Welchem Zweck diente diese unsinnige Apparatur überhaupt? Sowas unnötiges konnten sich garantiert nur Menschen ausdenken, da war sich Duo sicher. Kein Elf käme jemals auf so eine Idee.

Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber zu schimpfen. Stattdessen wühlte Duo ein wenig in Heeros Satteltaschen herum und zog schließlich dessen Bettrolle hervor. Er breitete sie neben dem noch immer Bewusstlosen Heero aus, rollte ihn darauf und deckte ihn gut zu. Dann nahm er ein Tuch, das ihm beim Durchwühlen der Satteltaschen vorhin in die Hände gefallen war und näherte sich zögernd Wing.

Duo hatte gesehen, dass Heero Wing stets mit diesem Tuch abrieb wann immer der Mensch ein Nachtlager aufschlug. Duo wusste zwar nicht welchen Zweck das hatte – jemanden abzutrocknen machte nur Sinn wenn derjenige nass war, und Wing sah eigentlich ganz trocken aus – aber vielleicht war es ja ein wichtiges Ritual war oder so, und deshalb beschloss er es lieber durchzuführen. Nur um sicherzugehen.

Nachdem er das Pferd gründlich mit dem Tuch durchgerubbelt hatte – sehr zu Wings offensichtlichem Vergnügen, denn das Pferd lehnte sich geradezu jeder Bewegung entgegen und stupste Duo des öfteren auffordernd an, wenn dieser Anstalten machte aufzuhören, was Duo jedes Mal zum Kichern brachte – machte Duo sich daran ein wenig Holz zu sammeln um ein Lagerfeuer zu errichten.

Als das Feuer – in sicherem Abstand zu Heero – schließlich fröhlich flackerte, machte Duo sich daran Heeros Satteltaschen erneut nach allerlei nützlichen Dingen durchzusehen. Er fand ein paar Beutel, die offensichtlich Nahrungsmittel enthielten, aber da Duo nicht so genau wusste was es war oder wie man es zubereitete, entschied er sich lieber damit zu warten bis Heero wieder wach war. Stattdessen würde er sich einfach ein paar Beeren und Wurzeln holen, die hier in der Nähe wuchsen. Das würde für ihn als Abendmahlzeit völlig ausreichen.

Anschließend – als Duos Magen halbwegs gesättigt war – kontrollierte er noch einmal den Zustand seines Patienten – nicht dass das wirklich nötig gewesen wäre. Während seine Magie durch Heeros Körper geflossen war um diesen zu heilen, hatte sie ihm alles über dessen Zustand verraten was nötig war. Aber Duo wollte nun mal auf Nummer sicher gehen – immerhin, Heero war ein Mensch, wer wusste schon ob Elfenmagie bei diesem genauso gut funktionierte wie bei Elfen?

Aber Heeros Atemzüge waren tief und regelmäßig, und seine Haut hatte eine gesunde Farbe. Zufrieden nickend ließ Duo sich neben Heero am Feuer nieder. Auch wenn alles gut aussah, so würde er dennoch hier neben Heero Wache halten und auf ihn aufpassen. Dazu waren Freunde schließlich da.

--

Heero driftete so langsam aus dem Schlaf in den Wachzustand hinüber, dass er eine ganze Weile einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und sich nicht sicher war, ob er noch schlief oder nicht. Normalerweise erwachte Heero ganz anders, er war stets von einer Sekunde zur anderen hellwach und sofort bereit zum Kampf. Als Ritter der Königlichen Garde musste er das sein, dort draußen lauerten schließlich unzählige Gefahren vor denen sie stets auf der Hut sein mussten. Da konnte man sich einen tiefen Schlaf einfach nicht leisten.

Doch irgendetwas war heute anders, auch wenn Heero nicht wusste was. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er in dicke Watte gepackt, und seine Gedanken flossen so träge und zäh, als hätte er eines dieser Mittelchen genommen, die einige der jungen Adligen in der Hauptstadt von irgendwelchen Quacksalbern erwarben um ihre Sinne zu betäuben. Aber Heero würde so etwas doch niemals tun, oder? Zumindest nicht freiwillig, das wusste er. Was also war hier los? War er vielleicht krank?

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel es ihm auf einmal alles wieder ein. Er war auf einer Mission unterwegs im Elfenwald, und als er auf diese Klippe geklettert war, um sich zu orientieren, war er abgestürzt! Heero wimmerte leise als er daran dachte. Sofort bemühte er sich absolut still dazuliegen. Kurz bevor er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte er das deutliche Geräusch brechender Knochen gehört. Das bedeutete, dass er verletzt war, vielleicht sogar so schwer verletzt, dass er sich allein nicht versorgen könnte. Noch verspürte er keine Schmerzen, und obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich dem auf Dauer nicht entziehen könnte, so hatte er im Moment einfach nicht die Kraft und die Lust dazu, sich ihm jetzt schon auszusetzen. Also versuchte er so flach wie möglich zu atmen und sich nicht zu bewegen.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran dass Heeros Kopf immer noch wie in Watte gepackt schien und seine Gedanken nicht ganz so schnell, klar und präzise flossen wie er es gewohnt war, aber es dauerte doch eine ganze Weile ehe er bemerkte, dass es da überhaupt keine Schmerzen gab die es zu vermeiden galt. Selbst wenn er sich völlig still hielt hätte ein gebrochener Arm oder ein gebrochenes Bein irgendwelche Schmerzimpulse aussenden müssen. Aber da war nichts, kein dumpfes Pochen, kein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, gar nichts. Heero runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn.

Doch alles nachdenken nützte nichts, Heero kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Also entschloss er sich nun doch die Augen zu öffnen. Eigentlich hätte er das schon längst tun sollen, einfach um die Situation zu erfassen und sich einen allgemeinen Überblick zu verschaffen. Diese Handlungsweise war Heero beinahe schon ins Blut übergegangen, er machte das normalerweise schon rein instinktiv immer wenn er aufwachte. Selbst wenn er in seinem Zimmer in der Kaserne von Hohenmut schlief. Aber wahrscheinlich lag die Langsamkeit auf diesem Gebiet ebenfalls an der Tatsache dass Heero sich so benommen fühlte.

Langsam, ja beinahe schon vorsichtig öffnete Heero seine Augen. Wie er dabei feststellte, hätte er sie auch gar nicht schneller öffnen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich unendlich schwer an, und es kostete Heero fast seine gesamte Kraft sie hochzuziehen.

Das erste was er sah war eine Feuerstelle, in der noch die Glut eines inzwischen heruntergebrannten Feuers glühte. Heero runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Eine Feuerstelle? Er hatte doch aber gar keine Feuerstelle errichtet bevor er auf die Klippe geklettert war.

Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf. Er lag nicht etwa auf dem kalten Waldboden, sondern warm eingepackt in seine Bettrolle. Heero blickte verwirrt an sich hinab. Wie hatte das denn geschehen können? Hatte er etwa durch den Sturz einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses verloren? Aber das würde dann trotzdem nicht erklären, warum er jetzt in seiner Bettrolle lag statt auf dem Boden.

Doch noch bevor seine seltsam trägen Gedanken zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis kommen konnte, wurde Heeros Sicht auf einmal von etwas blockiert, und eine Stimme rief, „Heero?"

Langsam drehte Heero den Kopf ein wenig und richtete seinen Blick nach oben in Richtung der seltsam bekannten Stimme. Zwei große violette Augen blickten aus einem herzförmigen Gesicht besorgt auf Heero hinab. Heero blinzelte. Duo? Was machte Duo denn hier? Träumte er etwa?

„Wie geht es dir?" ertönte Duos noch immer besorgte Stimme.

„Duo?" krächzte Heero verwundert.

Duo nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Wie fühlst du dich, Heero?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf, ließ es aber gleich wieder sein als ihm davon schwindlig wurde. „Was... was ist geschehen?" fragte er.

„Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?" Jetzt wurde Duos Blick eindeutig wieder besorgt. „Ich habe dich hier gefunden, verletzt und bewusstlos. Aber ich weiß nicht wie das geschehen ist."

„Nein... Ich meine, doch, ich kann mich erinnern," antwortete Heero. „Ich bin... gestürzt. Aber... wieso habe ich keine Schmerzen?"

„Oh." Duo lächelte wieder. „Ich hab dich geheilt."

„Geheilt?" Heero runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Wie?"

Duo legte den Kopf schief. „Wie? Na mit Magie. Heilzauber machen einen beträchtlichen Teil der Elfenmagie aus, wusstest du das denn nicht?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal jedoch weitaus vorsichtiger. Er wollte nicht noch einmal riskieren dass sich alles vor ihm drehte. „Und warum... kann nicht klar denken... warum bin ich so... müde? Was hast du mir für... Mittel... gegeben?"

„Oh!" Duo lächelte beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Das ist eine Nachwirkung des Heilzaubers. Deine Knochen sind zwar wieder heil, aber du wirst trotzdem ein paar Tage Ruhe benötigen bevor du wieder ganz der Alte bist."

Heero blinzelte wieder nur verwirrt. Zu mehr schien er im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage zu sein. Und obwohl Duo ihm einige Erklärungen gegeben hatte, schienen sie in seinem umnebelten Gehirn keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Und er war so unglaublich müde. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch ein wenig schlafen und dann erst versuchen aus der ganzen Situation schlau zu werden?

Irgendwie schien Duo seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn der Elf lächelte ihm erneut beruhigend zu und sagte, „Schlaf jetzt, Heero. Wir reden wenn du wieder wach bist, ok?" Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und strich Heero die Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Danach stand er auf, drehte sich um und verschwand aus Heeros Sichtfeld.

Heero starrte weiterhin in die Richtung in die der Elf verschwunden war, noch immer nicht sicher ob das alles nicht doch nur ein Traum war. Diese seltsame, fast liebevolle Geste am Ende hatte in ihm ein verwirrendes Spektrum an Gefühlen ausgelöst – von denen er keines wirklich identifizieren konnte. Überraschung, Verblüffung, Neugier und ein seltsames, warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust, das er nicht benennen konnte – alles zusammengewirbelt in einen einzigen, unauflösbaren Mix aus Emotionen.

Also beschloss Heero, dass er genau das tun würde was Duo ihm gesagt hatte. Er würde jetzt schlafen, und vielleicht wären ja seine Gedanken wenn er erwachte nicht mehr so verwirrt. Vielleicht würde er dann entscheiden können ob das hier Traum oder Wirklichkeit war. Und mit diesen Gedanken schloss Heero seine Augen und schlief ein.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Sorry dass es im Moment so lang zwischen den Kapiteln dauert, aber ich bin voll im Examensstreß. Ich bin die meisten WE auch nicht bei meinen Eltern zu Hause, und nur dort hab ich die Gelegenheit ins Netz zu kommen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, auch wenn die Kapitel nur tröpfchenweise kommen werden, ich hab keine meiner Storys aufgegeben und werd sie alle weiterschreiben!

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Als Heero das nächste Mal erwachte war es bereits dunkel. In der Feuerstelle flackerte ein fröhliches Feuer und beleuchtete einen kleinen Kreis mit ungefähr zwei Meter Radius rund herum. Heero drehte seinen Kopf leicht und sah sich blinzelnd um. Anscheinend hatte er wohl nicht geträumt als er das erste Mal erwacht war. Noch immer lag er in seine Bettrolle gewickelt an der selben Stelle vor dem Feuer. Nur von Duo fehlte jede Spur.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete Heero sich auf die Unterarme auf um sich besser umsehen zu können – und klappte beinahe sofort wieder zusammen als eine Welle der Erschöpfung seinen gesamten Körper überschwemmte. Heero stöhnte erneut, diesmal etwas lauter. Offenbar hatte er sich vorhin die Müdigkeit ebenfalls nicht eingebildet.

Doch obwohl seine Arme zitterten als wären sie aus Espenlaub, schaffte Heero es eine ganze Weile in dieser Position zu verharren. Anscheinend war er nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft wie das letzte Mal – auch wenn er noch immer das Gefühl hatte als hätte er seit Tagen keinen Schlaf bekommen. Und wäre die ganze Zeit gerannt. In seiner Rüstung.

Vorsichtig zog Heero die Decke von seinen Beinen um sie genauer zu inspizieren. Zwar konnte er sich undeutlich daran erinnern dass Duo irgendetwas von ‚Heilung' und ‚Elfenmagie' erwähnt hatte als er das erste Mal aufgewacht war, aber dennoch würde Heero seinen Körper einer genauen Überprüfung unterziehen bevor er wirklich glaubte dass er keine Verletzungen mehr hatte.

Doch obwohl Heero leichte Schwierigkeiten hatte seine Beine dazu zu bekommen ihm auch zu gehorchen, so schienen sie dennoch vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Keine gebrochenen Knochen, keine offenen Wunden, ja noch nicht einmal leicht Aufschürfungen. Die Unwilligkeit seiner Bewegungen rührte ganz offensichtlich allein von seiner Erschöpfung her. Ihm schien augenscheinlich wirklich nichts weiter zu fehlen.

Zufrieden mit seiner Inspektion hob Heero den Kopf erneut und sah sich genauer um. Noch immer war er völlig allein auf der Lichtung am See, und obwohl das Lagerfeuer ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war dass Duo bis vor kurzem noch hier gewesen sein musste, so war der Elf weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Und noch etwas fehlte, auch wenn Heero eine ganze Weile brauchte um es zu bemerken.

Wing! Heero keuchte erschrocken auf und sah sich hastig um. Doch er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Der Sattel und die Satteltaschen lagen in der Nähe des Feuers, doch von seinem Pferd fehlte jede Spur. Heero konnte gar nicht glauben dass er so lang gebraucht hatte bis ihm das aufgefallen war – es musste an der unglaublichen Erschöpfung liegen dass er das Fehlen des einzigen Geschöpfes dem er wirklich vertrauen konnte nicht bemerkt hatte.

Mühsam kämpfte Heero sich auf die Knie und musste dann erst einmal völlig erschöpft innehalten. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und Heero musste all seine Kraft aufbieten um nicht einfach das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch auch wenn er über diese unerwartete Schwäche seines Körpers fluchte, so durfte er ihr nicht nachgeben. Er musste Wing finden! Und Duo!

Heero erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die lästigen Fragen und Bitten des Elfs dass er ihn doch bitte auf dem Pferd reiten lassen würde. Die Abwesenheit von Wing und Duo ließen nur einen Schluss zu – Duo hatte Heeros Bewusstlosigkeit ausgenützt und hatte versucht Wing zu reiten. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen – Wing nahm es niemals gut auf wenn Fremde sich an ihm zu schaffen machten – und Heero befürchtete das schlimmste für den Elf.

Heero war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft dass er die Geräusche zunächst gar nicht wahrnahm. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch durchdrang eine fröhliche Stimme Heeros umnebeltes Hirn und er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie kam – und erkannte Duo der gerade am Waldrand erschien, die Arme voller Grünzeug.

„... das ist wirklich die beste Stelle um wilde Karotten zu finden," plauderte der Elf, den Kopf über seine Schulter nach hinten in die Richtung zu wem auch immer er da gerade sprach gewendet. „Ich hätte mir auch gestern Abend welche geholt aber ich wollte Heero nicht so lang allein lassen."

Offenbar kam irgendeine Antwort – auch wenn sie so leise war dass Heero sie nicht hörte – denn Duo kicherte auf einmal und sagte, „Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich weiß dass du gut auf ihn aufgepasst hättest, aber ich wollte eben sicher gehen! Hör auf damit!"

Heero merkte gar nicht wie er seine Augenbrauen runzelte und finster in Duos Richtung blickte. Wer auch immer da in Begleitung des Elfs unterwegs war schien sich ja wirklich eine Menge Freiheiten herauszunehmen – und das gefiel Heero überhaupt nicht. Doch noch bevor er sich zum Idioten machen und in seinem geschwächten Zustand aufspringen – und gleich darauf auf die Nase fallen – konnte, trat Duo vollends auf die Lichtung hinaus und Heero konnte endlich sehen wer da hinter dem Elf herlief.

Mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer und vor Unglauben weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Heero sein Pferd an, das dicht hinter Duo hertrottete und ihn immer wieder spielerisch mit der Nase in die Seiten stupste – was den Elf jedes Mal dazu veranlasste ein perlendes Kichern von sich zu geben.

Dann hob Duo auf einmal den Kopf, erblickte Heero in seiner halb kauernden Stellung neben dem Feuer und sämtliches Gelächter verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und machte Sorge Platz. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten eilte er an Heeros Seite und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie nieder.

„Heero!" rief der Elf, legte beiseite was er in den Armen gehalten hatte und streckte seine Arme aus um Heero an den Schultern zu ergreifen. „Was ist los?"

Heero blinzelte ein paar Mal, brachte aber keine Antwort zustande. Sein Hirn war noch immer zu sehr in den unglaublichen Anblick vor ein paar Augenblicken vertieft. Wing... sein Pferd... das Schlachtross das öfter als Heero es zählen konnte mit einem fast freudigen Wiehern irgendwelche Gegner niedergetrampelt hatte... es jetzt so verspielt zu sehen ließ Heero beinahe daran zweifeln dass er tatsächlich bei klarem Bewusstsein war. Vielleicht halluzinierte er ja. Möglich wäre es. Auf jeden Fall sehr viel wahrscheinlicher als die Alternative.

„Heero?" Duos Stimme die nun wirklich besorgt klang riss Heero erneut aus seinen Gedanken. „Vielleicht legst du dich besser wieder hin."

Heero seufzte und erlaubte dann dem Elf ihm tatsächlich beim hinlegen zu helfen. Erstens war er noch immer so vollkommen erschöpft dass er mit Freuden für eine ganze Woche schlafen könnte. Und zweitens – nun, wenn das hier nur eine Halluzination war, dann musste er sich auch keine Sorgen machen dass er hier irgendeine Schwäche zeigte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Heero?" Duo ließ offenbar nicht so schnell locker, denn auch nachdem Heero sich hingelegt hatte kauerte der Elf weiterhin neben ihm und sah ihm besorgt ins Gesicht.

„Ja," nickte Heero schließlich. „Nur... müde."

„Oh." Duo setzte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und lächelte erleichtert. „Das ist zu erwarten."

„Hast..." Heero zögerte einen Moment. „Hast du mich wirklich mit Elfenmagie geheilt?"

„Ja," Duo nickte. „Das hab ich dir doch gestern schon erzählt. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?"

„Doch," versicherte Heero. „Ich war mir nur nicht mehr sicher... ob ich es nicht nur geträumt hab..."

„Oh," machte Duo wieder. Dann schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Du musst hungrig sein," sagte er während er sich umdrehte und sich dem Grünzeug zuwandte welches er aus dem Wald mitgebracht hatte und vorhin neben das Feuer gelegt hatte. „Ich war mit Wing im Wald und hab etwas Gemüse besorgt. Ich dachte mir ich mach dir eine Gemüsebrühe – ich glaube nicht dass du schon kräftig genug bist um etwas anderes zu essen."

Bei Duos Erwähnung von Essen fing Heeros Magen prompt an zu knurren. Heero spürte wie seine Ohren heiß wurden, doch Duo grinste ihn nur kurz an und machte sich dann daran die besagte Suppe zu kochen. Er nahm einen von Heeros Töpfen aus seinem Gepäck, holte Wasser aus dem See und setzte es dann zum kochen auf. Heero sah ihm stumm zu, dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Duo," rief er leise, und der Elf hielt sofort mit seiner Tätigkeit des Gemüseputzens inne und hob den Kopf um ihn fragend anzusehen. „Ich hab etwas Trockenfleisch im Gepäck," fuhr Heero fort. „Gib das mit in die Suppe."

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Trockenfleisch?" wiederholte er. „Was ist das? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendein Fleisch gesehen zu haben als ich gestern deine Vorräte durchgesehen habe. Würde es denn nicht außerdem verderben wenn man es nicht gleich zubereitet?" Der Elf schien ehrlich verwirrt zu sein.

Heero blinzelte einen Moment überrascht, dann machte er Anstalten sich aufzurichten und nach seinem Gepäck zu greifen. Sofort sprang Duo auf, schnappte sich die Satteltasche und ließ sich neben Heero nieder. Mit einem gegrummelten, „Du sollst doch liegen bleiben!" drückte er Heero wieder zurück in eine liegende Position und öffnete an dessen Stelle die Satteltasche.

Heero wartete geduldig bis Duo jedes darin enthaltene Päckchen herausgenommen hatte, dann deutete er auf das Trockenfleisch. Duo nahm das in Leinen gewickelte Päckchen in die Hand und wickelte es aus. Neugierig hob er einen der lederartigen Streifen hoch und roch vorsichtig daran.

„Und das ist wirklich Fleisch?" fragte der Elf misstrauisch.

„Baka," murmelte Heero, dann nickte er. „Ja. Weißt du wirklich nicht was Trockenfleisch ist?"

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf, biss ein kleines Stück vom Trockenfleisch ab und begann darauf herumzukauen. „Was heißt das?"

„Was heißt was? Trockenfleisch?"

„Nein," Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das was du zu mir gesagt hast. Baka."

„Hn," machte Heero, nicht bereit diese Frage zu beantworten. „Wie macht ihr euer Fleisch dann haltbar?" fragte er dann ehrlich verwirrt und wirklich neugierig auf die Antwort darauf.

„Wir machen es nicht haltbar," erwiderte Duo noch immer mit vollem Mund. „Wir jagen immer nur so viel wie wir brauchen. Heero!" Immer noch wild kauend sah Duo ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das wird irgendwie immer mehr! Ich krieg es nicht klein!"

Heero konnte ein leises Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. Duo sah aber auch zu komisch aus mit den vollen Backen und dem leicht panischen Blick. „Baka," sagte er erneut. „Trockenfleisch ist dehydriert, das heißt es wurde sämtliches Wasser entzogen. Wenn es feucht wird quillt es wieder auf, deshalb wird es immer mehr. Tu nur ein kleines Stück mit in die Suppe, das sollte reichen."

„Ok!" rief Duo, zog seinen Doch heraus, säbelt ein Stück vom Fleisch ab und warf es in den Topf mit dem inzwischen kochenden Wasser. Das Gemüse folgte kurz darauf, und schon bald zog ein verführerischer Duft über die gesamte Lichtung. Heeros Magen machte sich erneut lautstark bemerkbar.

Als Duo ihm schließlich eine Schale der Brühe brachte war Heero so hungrig – und viel zu erschöpft – dass er es zuließ dass der Elf ihm beim Essen half. Nicht nur dass er Heeros Oberkörper stützte, er musste auch den Löffel führen, denn Heeros eigene Hand zitterte so sehr dass wahrscheinlich nichts von der Suppe in seinem Mund und alles auf seinem Hemd gelandet wäre. Doch der Hunger war größer als Heeros Stolz – und außerdem war Heero klar dass er essen musste wenn er wieder zu Kräften kommen wollte – und so sträubte er sich erst gar nicht.

Nachdem Duo sich anschließend auch selbst versorgt hatte, säuberte er die Kochutensilien und packte sie anschließend ordentlich wieder in Heeros Satteltaschen. Heero sah ihm dabei zu, und selbst er konnte keine Mängel daran finden wie Duo die Gerätschaften behandelte. Er selbst hätte es kaum besser gemacht. Auch wenn der Elf sich offenbar nicht mit allem auskannte was Heero in seinem Gepäck mit sich führte, der umsichtige Umgang zeigte dass Duo wusste wie wichtig es war sorgfältig auf seine Ausrüstung zu achten.

Heero musste eine ganze Weile so in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal zu Duo hinüber blickte saß der Elf still neben dem Feuer und starrte in den Himmel. Heero folgte seinem Blick. Inzwischen war es fast ganz dunkel und man konnte schon eine ganze Menge Sterne sehen. Wenn die Nacht erst ganz hereingebrochen wäre würde man sicherlich noch viel mehr sehen können – etwas was man in der Stadt nicht konnte. In Hohenmut waren die Straßen selbst Nachts zu hell erleuchtet als dass man außer dem Mond irgendetwas am Himmel erkennen konnte.

„Es wird Regen geben," sagte Duo ganz unvermutet und brachte Heero damit seinen Blick wieder auf den Elf zu richten.

„Regen?" fragte Heero zweifelnd und warf unwillkürlich einen schnellen Blick in den klaren Himmel. So weit er blicken konnte war nicht eine einzige Wolke zu sehen.

Doch der Elf nickte. „Ja," sagte er. „In ein paar Stunden."

Heero konnte immer noch nicht erkennen wie Duo das wissen wollte, aber andererseits befanden sie sich hier im Elfenwald. Möglich dass Duo als Elf irgendwie das Wetter vorhersagen konnte – vielleicht ein Teil ihrer Magie.

„Eigentlich sollten wir uns besser eine Höhle suchen," sagte Duo zögernd und richtete seinen besorgten Blick auf Heero. „Aber ich weiß nicht wo die nächste Höhle ist die nicht von irgendwelchen Tieren bewohnt wird – und du bist noch viel zu erschöpft um jetzt noch weit zu gehen oder reiten."

Dem konnte Heero nur zustimmen. Er war viel zu schwach um irgendwohin zu gehen – und reiten stand auch außer Frage, er war sich sicher dass er sich keine zwei Minuten auf Wings Rücken halten könnte ohne herabzufallen. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig.

„Ich hab ein Zelt," sagte Heero.

Duo legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Ein Zelt? Was ist das denn?"

Heero seufzte leicht und machte sich dann daran dem Elf zu erklären was genau ein Zelt war. Duo schien von der Idee begeistert und machte sich mit ebendieser Begeisterung auch gleich daran es aufzubauen. Heero sah ihm eine Weile beinahe schmunzelnd zu – er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, er wusste zwar selbst nicht was in ihn gefahren war, aber es war einfach zu amüsant Duo dabei zuzusehen wie er mit der Plane kämpfte.

Schließlich erbarmte Heero sich seiner und erklärte dem Elf wie er das kleine Einmannzelt aufzubauen hatte – und Duo bewies ihm erneut dass der Elf trotz seiner Albernheiten keineswegs dumm war. Heero musste ihm nur einmal erklären wie es ging und nur Minuten später stand das kleine Zelt neben dem Feuer so als hätte Heero es selbst aufgebaut.

Noch während Heero den Kopf über die unglaublich schnelle Auffassungsgabe des Elfen schüttelte hatte Duo schon Heeros gesamtes Gepäck in das Zelt geschafft und kniete nun neben ihm um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen.

Mit zitternden Beinen und schwer auf Duo gestützt – eigentlich trug der Elf ihn mehr als dass er selbst lief – wankte Heero dann schließlich zum Zelt. Als er endlich hineinkroch war er dankbar dass es sich nur zwei Meter von seinem vorherigen Liegeplatz befunden hatte – noch länger hätte er sich sicherlich nicht auf den Beinen halten können.

Heero war schon im Halbschlaf, merkte aber trotzdem noch wie Duo schließlich ebenfalls neben ihm ins Zelt kroch. Er spürte wie seine Decke erneut um ihn gewickelt wurde, kuschelte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen tiefer hinein und driftete vollends in den Schlaf hinüber. Die Arme die sich um ihn schlangen nahm er nicht mehr wahr.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Sacred  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer & Warnungen:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ja, ich weiß, es ist kaum zu glauben, aber es gibt ein neues Kapitel! Meine Schreibblockade ist endlich gebrochen! (War alles nur die Schuld von Jack und Ianto, die haben sich halt vorgedrängelt :-)) Ich hoffe ihr erinnert euch noch an diese Story - oder lest einfach nochmal den Anfang nach :-) - und da es schon so lang her ist, laber ich nicht so lang rum und wünsch euch einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Zechs umrundete eines der vielen Lagerfeuer, an denen seine Ritter saßen und näherte sich einem der Zelte, die lose zwischen den Feuern verteil aufgebaut waren. Sie hatten an diesem Abend bereits früh ihr Lager aufgeschlagen – eigentlich so wie an all den anderen Abenden zuvor – da es das älteste Mitglied ihrer Reisegruppe nicht länger im Sattel ausgehalten hatte. Und obwohl Zechs mit dem Ort ihres Lagerplatzes ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben als den Befehl zum halten zu geben.

Allerdings konnte das so nicht weitergehen. Wie sollten sie jemals vorankommen auf ihrer Reise wenn sie jeden Tag mehrere Stunden Tageslicht verloren, nur weil wieder eines der Ratsmitglieder etwas zum jammern fand? Aus diesem Grund stand Zechs jetzt auch hier vor Lord Montagues Zelt und kratzte an der Plane, um einen der Diener des alten Mannes auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hob sich die Klappe des Zeltes und der ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz junge Kammerdiener des Lords trat heraus und sah Zechs mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wie geht es Lord Montague?" fragte Zechs. „Wird er in der Lage sein morgen weiterzureisen?"

„Mylord ruht gerade, Hauptmann," antwortete der Mann. „Er war sehr erschöpft – diese Reise ist nicht gerade leicht für ihn. Hauptmann, wäre es vielleicht möglich ein paar Tage Rast einzulegen? Mylord würde Euch niemals darum bitten, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist nicht mehr so jung wie er denkt." Der Mann warf Zechs ein teils amüsiertes, teils ironisches Lächeln zu.

„Es tut mir leid." Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „So gerne ich Lord Montague seine wohlverdiente Rast auch geben wollte, wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verloren. Und je länger wir auf den Straßen bleiben, desto größer ist die Gefahr eines Angriffs. Auch eine so große und gut geschützte Reisegruppe ist heutzutage nicht sicher, das wisst Ihr."

Der Kammerdiener seufzte und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

Zechs zögerte kurz, dann setzte er hinzu, „Vielleicht... wenn Ihr Lord Montague dazu überreden könntet, in einem der Wagen zu reisen? Das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht so beschwerlich wie die Reise zu Pferd."

Der Kammerdiener neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, Hauptmann. Ich kann Euch jedoch nichts versprechen. Mylord kann äußerst stur sein."

Zechs lächelte leicht, dann verabschiedete er sich von dem Kammerdiener, der sofort wieder im Inneren des Zeltes verschwand. Zechs drehte sich ebenfalls herum und begann seinen Weg durch die verschiedenen Lagerfeuer zu seinem eigenen zu suchen.

Schon seit dem ersten Abend hatten sich verschiedene Gruppen gebildet, und obwohl Zechs normalerweise immer mit der einen oder anderen Gruppe seiner Ritter saß und ein Feuer teilte, hatte er sich erneut der Gruppe um Lord Winner, Sir Moreton und Meister Chang angeschlossen. Die Themen der Gespräche in dieser Gruppe waren für Zechs einfach zu interessant als dass er sie verpassen wollte.

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken in Lord Winners Richtung, der ihm sobald er das Lagerfeuer erreichte eine Schale mit Eintopf reichte, ließ Zechs sich schließlich seufzend nieder. Inzwischen war er auch gar nicht mehr erstaunt darüber, dass der junge Lord nicht nur wusste wie man eine Mahlzeit zubereitete, sondern offensichtlich auch nicht davor zurückscheute, diese Aufgabe auszuführen. Andererseits hätte Zechs es vielleicht ahnen sollen – Quatre Winner war das einzige Mitglied des Kronrates – außer Sir Moreton – das keine persönlichen Diener im Schlepptau hatte. Der junge Lord schien nicht nur in der Lage zu sein sich selbst zu versorgen, er schien es auch vorzuziehen. Nicht dass Zechs sich darüber beschweren wollte.

Und da sowohl Meister Chang und Sir Moreton kochen konnten, hatten sie schnell beschlossen sich in dieser Aufgabe abzuwechseln. Sir Moreton, weil er früher ebenfalls ein Ritter der Königlichen Garde gewesen war, und da die Ritter sehr oft auf Patrouille oder ähnlichen Aufträgen unterwegs waren blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sich selbst zu versorgen, wenn sie nicht verhungern wollten. Und Wufei Chang – nun, der junge Magier hatte ihnen nicht erzählt wo er kochen gelernt hatte, aber Zechs dachte nicht dass es zu den üblichen Fähigkeiten eines Magiers gehörte. Soweit er wusste lebten die Magier auf Burg Sternental nicht viel anders als all die Adligen in Hohenmut; in gewisser Weise stellten sie eine eigene Art Adel dar.

Zechs seufzte erneut, rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf dem Stein auf dem er saß umher und rührte in seinem Essen. Irgendwie konnte er heute nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Schon seit sie hier Rast gemacht hatten fühlte er sich angespannt wie die Seite einer Gitarre, die zu fest aufgezogen wurde.

„Was ist los, Hauptmann?"

Zechs hob den Kopf und blickte hinüber zu Meister Chang, der ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ihr wirkt unruhig," setzte der junge Magier hinzu. „Ist irgendetwas mit Lord Montague? Ich sah Euch von seinem Zelt kommen – wird er etwa nicht in der Lage sein morgen weiterzureisen?"

„Nein, nein," winkte Zechs ab. „Das ist es nicht. Sein Kammerdiener versicherte mir, der Lord wäre nur ein wenig erschöpft."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Es ist dieser Ort." Zechs warf einen unbehaglichen Blick in die umliegenden Bäume, die außerhalb des Feuerscheins so gerade noch zu sehen waren. „Ich kann nichts genaues sagen, aber irgendwas hier gefällt mir nicht. Ich wünschte wir hätten unser Lager wo anders aufschlagen können. Dieser Ort hier fühlt sich – falsch – an. Es ist nichts worauf ich meinen Finger legen könnte, nur ein Gefühl."

„Ich weiß was Ihr meint," meldete Lord Winner sich zu Wort. „Ich kann es auch spüren."

Zechs warf dem jungen Mann einen schnellen Blick zu und konnte erkennen, dass er genauso unbehaglich aussah wie Zechs sich fühlte. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend, jeder von ihnen in seine Schüssel vertieft – das hieß, alle außer Meister Chang. Der junge Magier hatte seine Schüssel mit Essen abgestellt, die Augen geschlossen, eine undeutliche Geste mit seinen Händen gemacht und war dann in eine Art Trance versunken. Zumindest nahm Zechs das an, denn der Magier saß völlig unbeweglich einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht.

Schließlich öffnete Chang die Augen wieder, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und sagte, „Ich habe nichts feststellen können. Dieser Ort hier ist weder verflucht noch von dunkler Magie durchtränkt. Ich konnte auch keine Spuren von irgendwelchen Untoten in der Umgebung entdecken."

Zechs verzog den Mund ein wenig. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber im Laufe meiner Zeit in der Königlichen Garde habe ich gelernt mich auf dieses Gefühl zu verlassen."

Der Magier erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr, und nachdem die Mahlzeit beendet und die Kochutensilien gewaschen und wieder weggepackt worden waren, verschwanden sowohl Lord Winner, Meister Chang und Sir Moreton in ihren jeweiligen Zelten, ohne diesmal noch ein längeres Gespräch zu starten wie an den Abenden zuvor. Eigentlich hätte auch Zechs sich schlafen legen sollen, schließlich würde der morgige Tag nicht weniger anstrengend sein als die restlichen zuvor, aber dasselbe unruhige Gefühl dass ihn schon sein Essen nicht genießen lassen konnte hielt ihn auch nun wach.

Die restlichen Ritter der Königlichen Garde hatten sich inzwischen auch schlafen gelegt, einige von ihnen in Zelten, andere einfach nur in ihre Bettrollen gewickelt um die noch glühenden Feuer herum. Nur diejenigen die die erste Nachtwache inne hatten waren noch wach und patrouillierten leise um das Lager. Zechs, der sich entschlossen hatte einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen, nickte einem der Ritter schweigend zu als er an ihm vorbeikam.

Der Wald um das Lager herum lag in tiefem Schweigen. Obwohl Zechs seine Schritte so lautlos setzte wie nur möglich, so war das leise Rascheln der trockenen Blätter unter seinen Stiefeln das einzige Geräusch das er hören konnte. Diese ungewöhnliche Stille war es wahrscheinlich die Zechs überhaupt erst auf das ungewöhnliche Geräusch aufmerksam machte, als er nach zehnminütiger Wanderung bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Lager war.

Zechs verharrte mitten im Schritt und rührte keinen Muskel. Im ersten Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur das Rascheln seiner eigenen Schritte für etwas anderes gehalten hatte, aber dann hörte er es wieder. Trippeln. Leise, trippelnde Geräusche, wie von vielen, kleinen Beinen.

Zechs drehte leicht den Kopf um die Herkunft der Geräusche besser orten zu können. Inzwischen war es auch schon so laut, dass er es hören konnte ohne den Atem anzuhalten, und es kam eindeutig von links. Und es bewegte sich in Richtung ihres Lagers.

Das Zischen schließlich war es was Zechs wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er kannte dieses seltsame, fast quietschende Zischen. Er hatte es schon oft gehört. Und nie hatte es einen leichten Kampf bedeutet.

Mit einem lauten Warnschrei stürmte Zechs in das Lager. „Spinnen!" schrie er. „Wir werden von Spinnenmonstern angegriffen! Los, aufwachen, Männer! Zu den Waffen!"

Sofort herrschte unglaubliches Chaos. Zumindest für das ungeübte Auge sah es so aus, auch wenn Zechs wusste, dass dem ganz und gar nicht so war. Seine Ritter, die ohnehin nicht sehr tief schliefen, waren von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wach und griffen nach ihren Waffen, die jeder von ihnen in Reichweite hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte jeder von ihnen schon seine Erfahrungen mit Spinnenmonstern gemacht, so dass seine Männer auch ohne Zechs Anweisungen wussten was sie zu tun hatten. So konnte Zechs sich ganz der Aufgabe widmen, sich um die Lords und Ladys zu kümmern.

Doch noch bevor Zechs das Zelt des ersten Adligen erreichen konnte waren die Spinnen auch schon heran. Mit einem lauten kreischen, das fast menschlich klang, stürmten die ersten Monster aus dem Schatten der umliegenden Bäume und sprangen die Ritter an, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. Hätte es sich um gewöhnliche Spinnen gehandelt, so wäre das alles kein Problem gewesen. Doch diese Spinnen hießen nicht umsonst ‚Monster'. Mit der Größe eines Wolfes, messerscharfen Beißwerkzeugen von denen säureartiger Speichel tropfte und ihren gepanzerten schwarzen Körpern glichen sie nicht nur einem Alptraum, sie waren auch unheimlich schwer zu bekämpfen und zu töten.

„Melvin!" rief Zechs einem der Ritter in der Nähe zu. „Nehmt ein paar Männer und schützt Lord Montague und die anderen Mitglieder des Kronrates!"

Der Ritter nickte Zechs zu und machte sich daran, den Befehl auszuführen.

„Hauptmann!"

Zechs drehte sich um und sah sich plötzlich Lord Winner, Sir Moreton und Meister Chang gegenüber. Die ersteren waren beide mit je einem Schwert bewaffnet, der Magier hielt nichts außer einem kurzen, knorrigen Stab in der Hand.

„Wie können wir helfen?" rief Sir Moreton.

„Was sind das für Wesen?" fügte Lord Winner hinzu.

„Spinnenmonster," antwortete Zechs, während er in Richtung der kämpfenden Männer eilte. „Zumindest nennen wir sie so. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob sie einen anderen Namen haben. Sie sind schwer zu töten, Ihr müsst genau auf die Stelle zielen wo der Kopf mit dem Körper verbunden ist. Nur da könnt Ihr mit dem Schwert durch den Panzer dringen. Und nehmt euch vor ihrem Speichel in Acht!"

Sowohl Lord Winner als auch Sir Moreton nickten nur knapp, dann stürzten auch sie sich in das Kampfgewimmel. Zechs warf einen hastigen Blick in die Runden. Verdammt, er hatte noch niemals so viele Spinnenmonster auf einmal gesehen! Sie mussten ihr Lager ganz in der Nähe eines Nestes aufgeschlagen haben! Kein Wunder dass es im Wald so still gewesen war – die Spinnenmonster hatten sämtliche Vögel und andere Tiere entweder gefressen oder vertrieben. Das war auch der Grund für Zechs' ungutes Gefühl gewesen, wie er jetzt im Nachhinein erkannte.

„Meister Chang!" rief Zechs über seine Schulter, während er sein Schwert mit voller Wucht auf eine der Spinnen niedersausen ließ. „Ihr solltet Euch besser zurück zu den Zelten begeben. Unbewaffnet seid Ihr kein Gegner für diese Monster." Die Spinne, die durch den schweren Schlag nur für eine kurze Sekunde zurückgeworfen worden war, schüttelte sich leicht und rannte dann kreischend auf ihren acht Beinen erneut direkt auf Zechs zu.

Eine Feuerkugel rauschte an Zechs linker Schulter vorbei und traf die Spinne mitten im Sprung noch bevor Zechs sein Schwert erneut heben konnte. Die Spinne landete brennend auf dem Boden und schrie gellend während die Flammen sie einhüllten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war nichts mehr von ihr übrig.

Zechs drehte sich zur Seite und starrte den jungen Magier an, der ihn mit einem leicht spöttischen Blick bedachte.

„Ich brauche keine Waffe, um mit diesen Biestern fertig zu werden, Hauptmann," schnaubte Meister Chang, während sich ein zweiter Feuerball von seinen Fingern löste und eine weitere Spinne verbrannte, die gerade dabei gewesen war sich auf Zechs zu stürzen.

Zechs riss sich zusammen und drehte sich wieder um, um sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Magier sehr gut auf sich alleine aufpassen konnte, also brauchte er sich keine weiteren Sorgen um ihn machen. Die Spinnen vor ihm reichten ihm eigentlich auch völlig aus.

Später konnte Zechs gar nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie gegen diese Monster kämpften. Ihre Zahl schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, egal wie viele von ihnen sie auch töteten, der Wald spuckte immer mehr von ihnen aus. Fast schien es so als würden für jede getötete Spinne zwei weitere aus dem Wald stürmen.

Meister Chang hatte sich inzwischen von Zechs' Position fortbewegt, aber dank der lodernden Feuerbälle und der schrillen Todesschreie der verbrennenden Spinnen konnte Zechs immer genau sagen, wo der Magier sich gerade aufhielt. Das Feuer hatte außerdem noch einen weiteren Vorteil: es schaffte mehr Licht auf ihrer Lichtung und ließ sie die Spinnen besser erkennen.

Auch Sir Moreton und Lord Winner schienen sehr wohl mit ihren Schwertern umgehen zu können, wie Zechs fast am Rande mitbekam, als er ihnen im Verlauf des Kampfes mehrere Male über den Weg lief. Sir Moretons Stil ähnelte wie erwartet dem Rest der Ritter, aber der junge Lord ließ Zechs ein paar Mal verblüfft blinzeln. Lord Winner bewegte sich mit einer Eleganz und Schnelligkeit, die fast an einen Tanz denken ließen. Er kämpfte mit seinem ganzen Körper, stieß Tritte aus, rollte sich über die Panzer der Spinnen, ja einmal sah Zechs ihn sogar eine Drehung mitten im Sprung ausführen.

Viel Zeit blieb ihm jedoch nicht dazustehen und den Kampfstil des jungen Mannes zu bewundern – und sich zu fragen, wo der Lord das wohl gelernt hatte – die Spinnen schienen noch immer kein Ende zu nehmen und Zechs hatte mehr als alle Hände voll zu tun sein Leben zu verteidigen.

Plötzlich hörte Zechs ein schrilles Quieken über den Bäumen, und während er sich noch verzweifelt fragte ob die Spinnen etwa gelernt hatten auf Bäume zu klettern und sie nun auch von oben angreifen würden, schoss auf einmal ein Schwarm Fledermäuse hervor und stürzte sich ebenfalls auf die Spinnen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Zechs die Fledermäuse an. Er hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten, dass diese eigentlich so kleinen und fast zarten Geschöpfe in der Lage wären, es mit den Spinnenmonstern aufzunehmen, aber die Fledermäuse machten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Es war zwar jedes Mal der gesamte Schwarm nötig um eine einzelne Spinne zu töten, aber wenn sie sich auf eines der Monster stürzten, so hatte dieses keine Chance.

Mit einem respektvollen Grinsen in Meister Changs Richtung stürzte auch Zechs sich wieder in den Kampf. Er wusste zwar nicht wie der Magier die Fledermäuse dazu gebracht hatte ihnen zu helfen, aber im Moment war ihm wirklich alles recht. Solange es ihre Gegner nur dezimierte würde er keine Fragen stellen.

Inzwischen sah es auch endlich so aus, als würden der Angriff der Spinnen endlich nachlassen. Soweit Zechs es erkennen konnte stürmten keine weiteren Spinnen mehr aus dem Wald, und die die sich bereits auf der Lichtung befanden waren alle in irgendwelche Kämpf verwickelt.

Zechs war gerade dabei einer der Spinnen sein Schwert genau in die verwundbare Stelle zu stoßen, als er plötzlich ein Zischen hinter sich hörte, und im nächsten Moment auch schon zu Boden geworfen wurde. Zechs stieß einen Schrei aus und rollte sich herum, um sein Schwert nach oben manövrieren zu können.

Die Spinne stand genau über ihm, die scharfen Beißwerkzeuge weit geöffnet. Sofort riss Zechs die Arme vor sein Gesicht und drehte sich wieder zur Seite. Nicht nur dass er verhindern wollte dass die Spinne ihn biss, viel gefährlicher war eine Verletzung durch ihren säureartigen Speichel. Vor allem im Gesicht. Zechs hatte schon mehr als einmal gesehen, wie diese Art von Verletzung das Opfer das Augenlicht gekostet hatte.

Auf einmal ertönte das singende Geräusch eines herabsausenden Schwertes, und als Zechs die Arme vorsichtig wieder senkte und die Augen öffnete, konnte er sehen wie die Spinne von ihm weg gehoben wurde – fein säuberlich aufgespießt auf das Schwert von Quatre Winner.

Für einen Augenblick lag Zechs einfach nur so da und starrte hinauf in die vom flackernden Feuerschein rot erscheinenden Augen des jungen Lords, dann blinzelte Winner und seine Augen sahen wieder ganz normal aus.

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung, Hauptmann?" fragte der Lord und reichte ihm eine Hand.

Zechs ergriff die Hand dankbar. „Ja, danke, Mylord," sagte er während Winner ihn hochzog. „Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet."

Lord Winner winkte ab. „Ihr schuldet mir nichts. Ihr wisst selbst dass das üblich ist für so einen Kampf. Das nächste Mal rettet ihr das meinige. Und ich denke, wir sind inzwischen über das ‚Mylord' hinaus, oder? Bitte nennt mich Quatre."

Zechs nickte dankbar und erwiderte, „In Ordnung. Mein Name ist Zechs." Dann warf er einen Blick in die Runde. Keines der Spinnenmonster war noch auf den Beinen, soweit Zechs das sehen konnte. Während seines kleinen Gerangels mit der Spinne hatten seine Männer die letzten getötet. Und soweit er sehen konnte hatte es auch keine Verluste in ihren Reihen gegeben. Die einzigen Leichen die Zechs erkennen konnten waren die der Spinnen.

Zechs ließ seinen Blick über die zahlreichen Kadaver wandern und verzog den Mund. Das hier versprach keine reizende Aufgabe zu werden.

„Meister Chang?" rief Zechs laut nach dem Magier.

„Nennt mich Wufei," ertönte eine ruhige Stimme direkt an Zechs rechtem Ohr und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Als er sich in die Richtung umdrehte blickte er direkt in die amüsierten schwarzen Augen des Magiers, der offensichtlich sein Gespräch mit Lord Winner mitbekommen hatte.

„Danke," nickte Zechs und bot ihm nun ebenfalls seinen Vornamen an.

Wufei neigte nur dankend den Kopf und fragte dann, „Ihr wolltet etwas von mir?"

Zechs sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Oh ja, genau. Wäre es möglich all diese Spinnenleichen zu verbrennen?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Am besten ist es wenn wir sie alle auf einem Ort auftürmen. Kostet nicht soviel Energie und reduziert die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Waldbrandes."

Zechs sah sich noch einmal auf der Lichtung um. Die Spinnenkadaver waren weitflächig über ihren gesamten Lagerplatz verteilt. Und dank des schweren Panzers waren diese Spinnen auch nicht wirklich leicht. Das versprach eine lange Nacht zu werden. Doch es führte leider auch kein Weg daran vorbei, sie konnten die Leichen nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen. Das würde zu viele Aasfresser anziehen – und in der heutigen Zeit bedeutete das leider meist aasfressende Monster.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nickte Zechs deshalb nur und rief seine Männer zusammen – zumindest diejenigen die mehr oder weniger unverletzt waren. Glücklicherweise schien keine der Verletzungen zu schwer zu sein, trotzdem würden sie morgen entscheiden müssen, ob einige der Männer eventuell zurückgeschickt werden müssten. Zechs gefiel der Gedanke zwar gar nicht – denn da die Männer verletzt waren würde er ihnen auch einen Teil der unverletzten Ritter als Begleitschutz mitgeben müssen – aber das alles waren Sorgen für den Morgen. Für diese Nacht hatten sie erst einmal genug zu tun. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer packte Zechs eine der Spinnen am Bein und begann sie zum Sammelplatz zu schleifen.


End file.
